Despised
by My-Curly-Cue
Summary: 'GUYS! KIMS. GONE.' I said in an almost screaming voice. The guys freaked out. I turned around to look for her but something caught my eye. An old folded up paper taped to a locker. I grabbed it and read it: This is what happens when people doubt me -L- I was positive I went into rampage mode now. JackxKim Rated T for Gore, Violence, Supernatural and Paranormal happenings *OOC
1. Flat Out Terrified

**Flat Out Terrified **

* * *

Kim's pov

'PFF! yah right! like a you could scare me!' Jerry exclaimed to Eddie who was walking right next to them. The two walked from the locker rooms, into the training room where me and Jack were practicing.

'Jerry, there's a 100% chance that the first spooky prank pulled on you, you will get so terrified you'll cry!' Eddie called back.

'Ha! Like so!' Jerry yelled. He walked over to his locker and I walked up behind him standing with my hands on my hips. I taped his shoulder.

'Eddie do you really want to- AHHH!' he said then screamed upon seeing me instead of Eddie behind him. I just smiled and heard Jack and Milton's snickers.

'Jerry, you're the easiest person to scare on this planet.' I said laughing quietly.

'Forget it Kim! I think I'll hold up till halloween.' he replied looking down at me like I was crazy. I heard Jack laugh and he came up between us.

'Yah! UNTIL halloween!' he laughed harder.

'Then you'll scream and cry like a baby.' I finished for a now dying Jack.

'Ok, I'm actually confused here.' all four of us looked at Milton like her was crazy.

'Milton?' Jack exclaimed.

'Confused?' I was able to pronounce.

'Ha like so!' Eddie finished.

'Yah! I mean, how can you guys, cough cough Jerry, be afraid of anything upon knowing ghosts and creepy stuff like that is all just a myth?' he finished making all of us groan wishing he was confused about something else.

'Milton, how could you actually believe that ghost don't actually exist?' I said stepping towards him.

'Kim?' Jack said. I whipped to him winking.

'Oh no!' he said quietly then turning back to the punching dummy he was currently murdering. I was about to turn back to Milton but looked back at Jerry and Eddie who thankfully missed what Jack just said.

'I mean,' I started again. 'yah, there's no ghosts but...' I paused stirring up a lot of tension. 'there is one and it was left right here in California.' the three looked at me shocked. I turned to Jack who just rolled his eyes grinning.

'Kim I don't think-'

'ba-ba-ba lemma finish!' I said stopping Milton from interrupting me. 'There once was this little girl at only age 5,' I started but was interrupted by Jack.

'Oh-no, here we go.' he says. I glare at him then turn back to the guys.

'as I was saying, this 5 year old girl with the longest black hair and palest skin was the sweetest thing ever. No one suspected her of anything. Even though she looked like a scary creepy girl, she was nice. But, one day she was gone. None of her other elementary friends knew where she went. Well, a couple years go by and everyone forgot about her and that school was back to normal. Until one day, on the 10 year anniversary of her disappearance, every single kid in that school received a note in there lunch box. it was a warning note. But, no one ever paid any attention to the long note until the very end. It read:

See what happens when love is forgotten? and what happens whenever you act like jerks to innocent people? Wait... you don't know what happens do you? well... you're about to find out.

- The Despised One

Everyone was so shocked. Everyone was nothing but kind to her. A few years later, the note was forgotten. But what's creepier about that, no one entered that school again and ever kid who received that note was never seen again. Until one day, that school was re-entered and renamed. It was built back up and it's past story was forever forgotten. That school's name is now called Seaford High School.' everyone's eyes were full of terror. I looked down and around seeing Jerry sitting down elbows on knees to support his terrified face, Milton standing front-diagonal from him jaw dropped, Eddie laying on his stomach on the bench staring wide-eyed at me, then, I look down and Jack sat by Milton staring at me shocked. Even Rudy was leaning against a bow-staff gawked. I clapped my hands loudly and everyone shook out of there trance, getting to work. I was smiling and folding a towel a couple silent minutes later when Jack came and stood close enough next to me where only I could hear his voice.

'Was that story true?' I sarcastically looked up into his brown eyes which were actually holding a thin glazed horror look. My expression died.

'Jack, I was just trying to scare the guys pa-lease! who's actually dumb enough to believe there was an actual scare like that?' his eyes turned back to normal and he smiled.

'Well on a scale of 1-10 of scaring the guys, I give you a 100.' I smiled and looked over my shoulder back to the training room where the guys were staring into space as they trained. I laughed and looked back.

'I'm proud too.' Jack smiled and rolled his eyes.

'Ummm... guys? You might want to read this!' Jerry exclaimed holding a piece of paper with his right hand and clenching the side of his head with his left. Me and Jack look at each other confused and walk over.

The note left me and Jack scared... not just a kinda creepy scared but a flat out terrified...


	2. Scares

Scares

* * *

Kim's pov

'Jack- Jack,' I said repetitiously grabbing mis arm.

'Excuse us for a minute.' he said sarcastically scared and lead me outside the dojo quickly.

'Kim. Are you lying to me?' I looked up to his eyes shocked.

'Jack why would you think I would be? Apparently it's true but-'

'No.' he said rough.

'Jack! Seriously! I never knew it was true! But, the guys are probably just trying to get us back. It's just a prank.'

'Ok fine. But we need to bust it out now.'

'Ok.' I replied. He flashed a weak smile before we walked back into he dojo. I trotted right up to Jerry and punched his stomach as soft as I could... which wasn't that soft. He jumped back moaning and holding his stomach.

'Kim,' Jack said pulling my shoulder back. I looked back at him he held a sarcastic face.

'Jerry. The note was a prank don't lie.' I said threateningly.

'Kim *Deep breath* I promise *Deep breath* it wasn't a *Deep breath* prank!' he stared at me with puppy eyes so did Milton and Eddie.

'Jack.' I grumbled turning to him.

'Do you guys promise? You're not trying to get us back?' he said while stepping forward pointing at them.

'We all promise.' Milton said. Both me and Jack trust him.

'Well it must be someone else pranking us. Let's get to practice.' he said and everyone got to their own stations. But still my stomach stabbed with a bad feeling.

Underground is where to find me.

-L-

Those words rang in my head over and over while I laid in my bed. It creeped me out to know I made up an already true story... about ghosts! GAHH! as Milton would say ;) I just don't know what to do.

I woke up to hitting my head against my side table by falling off my bed.

'Nice way to start your morning Crawford.' I groaned and mentally kicked myself. After fixing my zombie like look, I rushed to school. I wore my black skinny jeans, blue tank with black and blew checkered scarf. I rolled to school on my board and when I entered it seemed like everyone was watching me.

'Kim KIM!' finally I was able to get out of my trance. I shook my head and realized I was standing at my locker looking through a binder. I turned my head to Jack. I stuffed it back into my locker and looked up to the clocking seeing it was already two hours until school was over.

'Oh hey Jack how did the history test go for me?' he looked at me like I had three heads.

'I don't know you should.'

'But Jack I don't remember anything at all from when I walked in here until right now!' I begged following him across the hall to is locker.

'That's weird. Do you think it has to do with the note?'

'Are you trying to avoid my question.' he sighed then answered.

'C+.'

'WHAT! I usually get A- ok... what's going on!'

'Kim, Kim control yourself you're good just- wait.' he stopped I looked to him.

'Speaking of the note... underground we go!' he said walking away.

'WHAT?!' I yelled almost at the top of my lungs. Almost everyone in the hallways looked at me.

'Oh nothing to see!' I yelled and stomped to catch up with Jack.

'Jack! Have you gone insane?!' I whispered and yelled. 'Why the heck would we listen to that note!'

'Oh! That's just fear talking! We'll go after school's over!'

'We'll go where?' Jerry asked walking up followed my Milton and Eddie.

'Underground.' the three gasped and jumped back receiving more glares from passing people. I just gave them a threatening look.

'Why would we do that!?' Jerry exclaimed.

'Oh c'mon Jerry, we all know ghosts don't exist!'

'MILTON! To say that right here, right now, in this school? You must have gone nuts!' Eddie exclaimed.

'FINE! We'll go but if anything happens, I'm blaming you Anderson!' I said pointing at Jack threatening... again. He out his hands up. Then, all of a sudden ever light in the building turns off.

'ANDERSON!' I screamed.

'JACK!' I yelled when I felt arms grasp my waist and hand slap over my mouth.


	3. What becomes After Not It?

**What Becomes After 'Not It?' **

* * *

Jack's pov

When Im screamed my last name I couldn't help but laugh. But, when I heard her scream my first name and grasp my arm tight, then all of a sudden disappear, I nearly went on rampage... or did I? Then, the light flickered a couple times then turned on bright. Everyone else in the building returned normal... except for me and the guys.

'GUYS! KIMS. GONE.' I said in an almost screaming voice. The guys freaked out. I turned around to look for her but something caught my eye. An old folded up paper taped to a locker. I grabbed it and read it:

This is what happens when people doubt me.

-L-

I was positive I went into rampage mode now.

"GUYS! The ghost took Kim!" I screamed now. They ran away. "Get it together and be men! Gosh Kim wasn't scared of the thing... until she found out it was seriously real but we won't worry about that. Now, we will find her by sundown!'

"But Jack!" Milton started. 'We can't stay here all day!"

'Yah and things happen after dark.' Jerry said lowering his voice. We all just glared at him with sarcastic faces.

'After Astronomy, we'll look for her." I whispered. The guys nodded. As if right on que the bell rang. Everyone scurried into their classes.

I couldn't get my mind off the incident in the hallway. When the bell rang I bolt out of the room and cram everything in my locker. Soon, the guys arrived.

'Ok, plan A. Underground.' I said.

'But doesn't plan A always go wrong in movies?' Eddie asked.

'Fine. We'll call it plan B but I don't care what we call it I just want Kim back.' I said. They nodded and we headed out the doors.

I turned the corner to look down the the narrow alley like view. We were behind the school and man, it was a mess. Dead trees and limbs were everywhere like a fire was just put out, and it smelt like fire. We walked in cautiously when I felt a quick abnormal breeze swift by me. I jumped making the guys freak.

'Stop it!' I snapped. I noticed a note was in my hand. It read:

So... you won't come if I say but you will for your Kimmy... that's cold...

-L-

I decided that I freaked the guys out enough today so I just tucked it in my pocket and kept my lips shut about it.

'Jack!' I would hear Kim's name. I didn't know if it was just me or for real.

'Guys, do you hear Kim's voice?' I asked.

'Jack, we know we're look-' I accidentally interrupted Milton. I heard voices and screams echo in my head. I had my hands around my ears and I almost yelled. I could faintly hear my friends' screams to help me but the noise in my head was too much.

'Stop it! Don't do that! Stop! Stop! Drop it don't touch that! Stop! Stop!' I yelled aimlessly. I dropped on my knees. I held my head on the ground and hands over my ear. I saw... no I could feel a presence next to Kim and it had a knife. I think it was going to attack her.

'JACK!' finally I snapped and the echoes left. I calmed a little bit but still breathed at a hundred mile an hour pace.

'JACK! Are you ok?' Jerry asked. The boys were on there knees around me.

'What happened?' Eddie asked. I sat on my knees.

'I have no idea. It was- was something-' I had my eyes still closed and I felt my hand forming objects in the air to help me remember my feeling. 'Sharp- fast- Kim- it was-' I stopped dead sentence wide eyed. A shock of pain stabbed my stomach. I yelled... almost as loud as I could.

'I knew this was a bad idea!' Milton exclaimed. He put his arm on my shoulder and I sat up. Blood was on the ground from my mouth and I looked at the hand that grasped my stomach... blood. Yippee.

'Jack?! What did you do?' Milton nearly screamed.

'It's not what I did.' I sighed holding back signs of pain. 'It's what she did.' the guys were confused. I looked at my stomach, and the blood was instantly gone and no pain was there. A note was in front of me.

'What does it say Jack?' Jerry asked crawling closer. It read:

Hmm... I guess you guys are stronger together. I sparred both of your lives. Well, too bad that won't happen again. Don't. Come. Closer.

-L-

'What? Oh nothing just the note from earlier.' I lied. I folded it back up and tucked it into the pocket where the other two notes where. I got up and started walking to the basement's doors.

'Jack are you nuts?!' Jerry yelled.

'I'm not leaving the school premises without Kim now got over here.' I said a little more harsh than I intended. The three scuffled over in fear of what might happen if they didn't. I opened the doors for what looks like the first time in a million years. Instead of your regular six steps to the basement look, a winding staircase made of sharp shinny metal winded upwards and downwards. I put my foot on the step. No creak.

'Well look, it's newer than you expected.' I said sarcastically as I casually walked down the stairs.

'Whenever I said no one could scare me,' Jerry started as he climbed through the door. Once we were all in he finished, 'I was lying.' The three of us rolled our eyes. Once we descended about 5 stories, a huge room filled with metal pipes and waterways came into view. A purplish bluish light steamed around our feet and high up at the ceiling, where the school supposedly stood, thousands of lightbulb lamps glimmered. We cautiously walked around. Every couple of seconds, a noise in what sounded like a pipe fell would echo and one of the guys would jump out of their skins making me hold back laughs. Finally, we reached the end of the room. I peered down the left way, since we were standing near the top right corner of the room, and found a hallway brightly lit.

'Guys c'mon. Act normal.' I said. We casually walked into a white hallway. It resembled a lab. We walked around and came to what looked like a security room. Funny, no one was outside or in the UNLOCKED security room. We cautiously walked in. Milton sat down and checked the cameras. A locker room's lights, from the looks of it, flickered on and off exactly how the ones at the dojo did.

'Locker rooms. Let's go.' I said. We hurried down halls just following the lights. Pretty soon, we came upon the sounds of screaming... exactly the ones that possessed my head. I ran faster and pretty soon, found myself in a flat out sprint.

'Wait up Jack! We can't run as fast as you!' Jerry exclaimed breathing hard. I unwillingly slowed down. Then, I leaned up against the corner. The locker rooms were right on the other side. I held up fingers... one...two...THREE. We jumped out and raced up to the flickering hallway and room. I peered in the room and leaned up against the door. I felt banging and heard yells. But right as. touched the doorknob, the lights flashed on, the banging stopped, but worst of all... the very familiar screams stopped. I thrust the door open. I see blood on the floor with a note sitting on it. I raced over and cautiously pick up the wet piece of paper. It read:

You're a bad listener. You got too close. You let me get to close. Guess what?...

-L-

'This is terrible!' my kind screamed. I looked at the mirror which was foggy like someone took a very hot shower. In the fog, letters appeared saying:

You're it.

I looked from the note to the mirror over an over. Soon, all the noise from us breathing slowed. But, I heard an extra breath. I scanned the room. I looked down, and I saw the tips of two shoes. I slowly lowered my self to my hands and knees ignoring the freezing cold blood. I instantly saw a figure wrapped in a ball under the very dirty sink. I crawled towards it. I felt the others' eyes on me. Soon, I noticed it was a person and he was alive... she was-

'Kim?' I asked gently. She jumped then I felt arms around my neck. I wasn't ready for the attack and fell on my back. I sat up and Kim was in my lap.

'Jack!' she kept whispering and holding onto me. I hugged her back. I felt something warm on my stomach and pushed her away. Her shirt had blood all over it.

'Kim! Is that your blood all over the floor? Who did it? Are you ok?' I said.

'Yes, I don't know and... I think. I don't feel any pain.' I calmed a bit. She put her hand under her shirt. Her eyes widened. She lifted her shirt. The cut was gone.

'That exact thing happened to Jack.' Milton said lowering to us. I turned and examined Kim's face. She was ghostly white and blood smeared her face.

'Ugh!' I groaned and just hugged her again. She did to me too. Soon, we stood up.

'Why did she do this to you?' I asked.

'I don't know. What did the letter say?' I read it aloud. I read the others aloud too.

'But, who's L?' Kim asked.

'I don't know. But it's definitely someone from the story you told... maybe even the girl known as the Despised One?' I replied lowering my voice to a whisper.

'You mean Lacey?' A raspy, echoed voice said making all of us in the room jump.


	4. More and More Surprises

**More and More Surprises **

* * *

Kim's pov

After hearing that oh-so-familiar voice, my skin crawled. Jack whipped around and I did slowly while cringing.

She wore that same long dirty white nightgown type lace dress. Her hair was a little longer than her waist, black and sweaty. It covered the sides of her pale face. Dark black splotches were around her face. I couldn't blame her appearance, she was an eight year old girl living under a school with no protection and probably no food. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her... I quickly shook myself out of my sorrow and was mad at her for almost killing Jack and I.

**(This is her: /scary-little-girl-prank/90359/) **

'Who. Are. You?' Jack asked in the mixed emotions of, fright, anger and confusion. Then, the girl did something I never expected. She's always been eerie and quiet. But, she laughed hard.

'No Jack.' Jack flinched by her saying his name. Her smile died. She stepped close. 'Follow me. Don't make a sound.' she said roughly. We looked at her scared. The guys started following Lacey.

'Even I am scared of her threatening side.' Jack whispered to me. I smiled and we followed them.

Soon, our paced walk turned out to a full silent sprint. We finally reached the outer room where the pipes were laid out. Lacey looked towards the right thinking about escaping to another door. She shook out of it making me and Jack look at each other confused.

'C'mon.' she whispered sounding like she had just been screaming at the top of her lungs.

Milton followed her up the stairs then Jerry, Eddie, me then Jack. That's when I heard a shriek. I clasped the sides of my ears and couldn't but fall to my knees. I yelled a little. I looked and saw Jerry, Milton, and Eddie staring at me like I was crazy. Lacey had a horrified look painted on her face. I saw Jack fall on his knees and grasp his ears too. He heard it? Lacey touched my shoulder and I looked up at her. A devious grin sprouted on her lips. Then, she quickly grabbed my hand and Jack's arm pulling us up. She was probably stronger than Jack and I combined! We were again sprinting up the stairs when all of a sudden, I heard Jack scream my name. I was surprised I could hear it from all the other screams... I think I heard it in a different way. I whipped around and He was falling backwards... into the 50 foot hole the broken staircase made! I nearly tumble off the stairs as I dove for his hand. Thankfully, I caught him. Lacey came over and grabbed his hand from me and swung him up. We looked at her in pure shock.

'HURRY!' she screamed wide eyed. She whipped around and raced towards our screaming friends who sprinted up the stairs like maniacs. Then, Jack put his arm around my waist and we ran up the stairs.

'I can't let you drop.' I heard him say... but it sounded weird and echoed.

'What?' I exclaimed.

'I didn't say anything.' he said back.

'Bad time for talking guys. Let's get the heck outta here!' Jerry screamed. We rolled our eyes and kept pace with the people in front of us. Even though the breaking of the staircase was right on our tail, the guys still didn't even rush to the surface. I groaned in disapproval.

'Oh Kimmy mad?' Jack whispered. I elbowed him in the stomach making him gasp for air. Finally, we reached the top and Lacey sprinted ahead to open the doors. She tumbled out followed by Jerry, Milton, and Eddie. I ran forward and I felt Jack right behind me. On the way down to hit the dirt, I saw Lacey stand up with a shocked face. Right when I thought I would feel the hard ground, I opened my eyes seeing Jack caught me from falling. I got back to my feet and turned around to Lacey who slammed the doors with a dusty rumble. She whipped around and stared at me and Jack.

'Have you guys been you know... hearing things weird?' she asked. We looked at each other then back at her.

'No?' I replied and it apparently was convincing. She nodded and walked past us. After one more confused glance at Jack I turned and followed her. She turned around and not prepared for my attack, I pinned her to the dirty alley's ground.

'Why?! Of all people why us?!' I screamed. I felt Jack's arms fly around my waist to pull me off her but I kicked him away. Then, her all dark black eyes turned to a normal, but bright blue... but full of fury. She pressed me back and I was instantly on my back.

'Because! He has it!' She screamed at me pointing her tiny fingers at a shocked Jack.

'What?!' I managed to gasp. Her thumbs pressed on my throat.

'I ALREADY TOLD YOU!' she shrieked jumping up. 'He's it!' she finished making all of us shocked and wide eyed.

Jack's pov

I started to panic whenever she said that I was it. I looked down to Kim and quickly grabbed her forearms pulling her up to me. She stared back at Lacey.

'Yah I know what you're thinking!' she yelled. 'Yes, I'm Lacey, the third grader from the elementary school that stood before Seaford High did. I was loved but then, forgotten so, I repaid every kid their the pain I had. Soon, the school shut down. But, why am I not sixty years old you ask? I don't know why! I have never grown since the day it closed. I've been an eight year old third grader for the past fifty years.' We just stared at her soaking in her words.

'So why don't you just live like a normal third grader?' I asked stepping forward with Kim's shoulder right behind mine.

'I can't. I don't have any family, and I'm too scared to have any other friends because of what happened in that school.' I looked behind me at Kim. Our eyes full of sorrow. I turned back to the short little girl. I lowered to her height even though she hated it.

'Well, I think you're going to be a normal girl right now, this very day, this very second.' I said smiling. She just looked at me lovingly.

'I would love to, but I don't know?' I looked down at the bear she held in her hand. I never noticed it before. It was a dirty blond with his left ear torn but still, seamed like a nice toy.

'_Oh Jack, I don't know what to do with her! We can't just leave her? Please say you'll bring her with us!_' I heard Kim's voice in my head. I instantly bounced up and stared at Kim in shock.

'Did you just say that out loud?' I looked at Jerry, Milton, and Eddie who looked at me like I had a giraffe on my head.

'No?' she said... but her mouth didn't move.

'_Can you hear me Kim_?' I thought without talking. She stared at me wide eyed and nodded.

'_So... you can hear everything that I think?_' Kim thought.

'_Yah and you can hear me_?' she nodded.

'_That is sooooo cool_!' She exclaimed.

'OW KIM! Take it easy!' I accidentally exclaimed out loud. The guys looked at me like I was even more insane.

'WAIT?!' Lacey screamed making me and Jack jump and turn to her.

'So... can you guys talk to each other without talking?!' she exclaimed getting more and more excited. My eyes nearly popped out of my head in hearing of Kim's words.

'KIM CRAWFORD!' I yelled allowed.

'_Sorry. Forgot._' she thought back. I just rolled my eyes and replied yes to Lacey.

'YES!' she screamed throwing her hands in the air.

'Oh I'm awesome! Imma genius! I can create stuff! And you can't do this! Oh oh!' she sang jumping around making me, Kim, Milton and Eddie look at her confused... but as for Jerry, he sang and danced along.

'My dance Jerry.' she said flatly after calming down.

'Sorry, looked fun.' he replied.

'What do you mean?' I asked stepping forward.

'Whenever I hurt you two, I mixed your blood together and gave it back to you, making you be able to hear each other's thoughts!' we glared at her.

'So, what else did you put in out blood? Because that can't just happen!' Kim exclaimed getting more and more annoyed.

'A type of chemical I made... but let's not talk about that right now.' she said.

'It's ok guys, whenever we get back into the school, I'll test you guys to see if you're safe.' Milton said with the 'cool guy' voice. We nodded.

'_Jack! We can't just leave her here_!' Kim thought.

'_Of course not! That's why we'll bring her and protect her_.' I thought back.

'_Soo... we are more of her illegal guardians?' _

'_Yah We'll get that illegal changed to legal soon..._.' then I said this part aloud 'but first... we need to see if she wants too.' I looked to and lowered down to Lacey. 'Lacey, would you want to come and live with us?' her eyes lit up. She smiled.

'I would love to... but only if I could come back here every night.' I looked up to Kim.

'_But... just... whoa no! I'm not letting her go outside at night alone! see how tiny she is_?!' Kim screaming in my head.

'_Kim, see's lived here for fifty years and is still alive! Besides... I'll come with her oh, and you're acting like her mother!'_ I thought back.

I smiled at her for her love towards kids.

'Ok but I'm coming with you every night.' I said to Lacey. Her smile died and her face turned paler... if that was possible.

'No... I'll be fine.'

'No Lacey you won't be fi-' Kim started but I interrupted her.

'We'll talk about this later.' I said then tried to turn back to Lacey, but Kim caught my shoulder and turned me back.

'_Don't make me_!' she thought holding up her fist.

'_You know you can't beat me!' _I thought back a little annoyed.

'_Wanna bet?_' she said taking a step closer to me threateningly.

'Let's not fight in front of Lacey.' I said aloud... great.

'You know we couldn't hear you right?' Eddie asked.

'Trust me you're glad you didn't.' I whispered in their direction. Kim bopped my head.

'Ok lace, let's just take you to me home and the dojo, get you cleaned up and see if you like it.' I suggested. She smiled and nodded. I smiled at Kim.

'_See_?' I thought. She hit my arm. Hard.

'Not in front of the child!' I thought.

'Hey!' she screamed aloud then slapped here hands over her mouth. Everyone laughed. I looked down to Lacey. She surprisingly smiled and grabbed my hand. I smiled at her then brought it to Kim. She smiled back and placed her head on my shoulder while we walked back to civilization.


	5. Thoughts About Thoughts

**Thoughts About Thoughts**

* * *

Milton's pov

'Isn't it still a little creepy that Kim made up an already real story and that girl is only eight?' Jerry asked. I looked at him like he was psycho.

'Well... she did say there was a girl who was never seen again. But, she was never all that she probably just acted like it to freak us out so we wouldn't bother her. Besides, she's a cute third grader.' I replied.

'She'll be cute once her mom takes her to the mall!' Jerry replied. Me and Eddie glared at him then to Kim, Jack, and Lacey in front of us. Then I turned back to Jerry.

'Are you calling Kim her mother?' I asked surprised.

'Oh c'mon I can tell how Lacey looks at Kim. Besides, she's the only girl she knows.'

'But she's a little less than half our age!' Eddie exclaimed.

'Eh ok, let's hurry.' Jerry finished and we caught up to Jack, Kim, and Lacey.

Jack's pov

Once we arrived at my house, I slipped in before Kim and Lacey.

'Hey Jack is everything ok? You're like four hours late!' my mom said coming up and hugging me. I smiled and returned the hug, then let go and looked at her seriously.

'What's wrong hun?' she asked concerned.

'Well, last night at the dojo, Kim was trying to scare the guys with a horror story. Turns out, it was a true story and a girl in third grade lives under our school so, we saved her and I brought her here.' I could tell my mom was scared, confused but she had a flicker of love. She always says she loves how I am with kids.

'Ok, she can come in.'

'Great, get her something to eat, and get- MADDIE!' I yelled past her up the stairs. My ten year old sister and her twin Michael ran down.

'Yah?'

'Can I have some of your clothes? A friend your age is coming and she doesn't have any clean ones.' she looked confused but ran up to grab them.

'I also need you to run the bath water.' she smiled at me. I turned to leave but, quickly turned around. 'Mom, she might look a little intimidating or scary, but if you make it past that, she's really sweet.' My mom smiled.

'Ok.' she kissed my forehead. 'Bring her in.' I smiled and turned. I walked onto the patio where Lacey sat by Kim on a bench. I kneeled in front of her.

'Lacey?' she looked at my eyes. 'We have food, clothes, and a shower ready for you.' she smiled. 'Do you want to meet my mom and siblings?' she was hesitant but then nodded after glancing at Kim. Lacey stood up. I walked ahead of her. Lacey instantly grabbed my hand. I smiled. Once I opened the door, I guess she was a little intimidated since it was a kinda big spacious modern three story. She let go of my hand and leaned against Kim. I saw my mom come into view. She looked at Lacey as Lace stared back. My mom had her arms crossed and one hand at her chin. She smiled at me. I turned and kneeled in front of the girl.

'It's ok. She's nice. She's my mom.' I said reassuring Lacey it was safe. She nodded but looked at the ground in between us. I pushed her long sweaty black hair out of her face. She looked at me.

'C'mon.' I said standing up giving her a hand. She timidly held my hand as we walked inside.

'Don't let anyone else in here except for Luke and Dylan.' I whispered to my mom. Luke and Dylan were my two older brothers. I am the in the middle of six. Luke, Dylan, Me, Maddie and Michael, then Amanda who's only 6 months.

'How about Kim takes you upstairs to take a shower and get new clothes then, you could come down and eat?' my mom asked leaning over the counter to the bar area where Lacey sat at. The girl nodded and looked down shyly. She never smiled yet. Kim grabbed her hand and I watched them walk upstairs.

'_Goodness! I think I now know where Jack get's his protectiveness from_.' Kim thought. I heard her.

'KIM CRAWFORD!' I yelled up the stairs.

'_Sorry I completely forgot.'_ Her voice rang in my head.

'Yah I have to get used to it too.' I accidentally said aloud then looked back to my mom.

'What do you mean?' she asked like I was crazy.

'Here we go.' I whispered then walked over and put my forearms on the bar area.

'Well,' I unzipped my jacket revealing a total blood stained t shirt.

'JACK ANDERSON! What did you do?!' My mom freaked out coming to my side of the counter.

'Mom, I'm fine look.' I lifted my shirt up and no cut was visible. She relaxed a little.

'Lacey abnormally killed me and Kim then, made us better. She mixed our blood then somehow gave it back to us along with a kind of chemical.' my mom's wide eyes were freaking me out now.

'So now we can hear each other's thoughts and Lacey did all of it I didn't agree to anything.' I said putting my hands up. She smiled.

'Ok, I only wanted to know you were ok.' she smiled and leaned up to kiss the top of my head.


	6. A New Family?

**A New Family?**

* * *

Kim has been so sweet to Lacey. She's helped her with everything. I think she's even been doing school with her after she finishes her homework. Kim is definitely trying to act like her mom, I mean my mom used to do everything with me like that. They're so cute. It's been three weeks since Lacey has lived with me and Kim has come over everyday. She sleeps over a couple nights a week too. Lacey has grown and looks almost normal. My mom cut her hair a few inches shorter since she is a famous cosmetologist, she isn't as skinny and her face has gotten a little bit more color. I ate my breakfast at the counter watching Lacey eat hers across from me at the bar area. She wore a green t shirt obviously too big for her and some shorts that Maddie cut from old jeans. Her black hair was out of her face in a ponytail and most of the darkness she had was gone... most. At nights she still freaked out about not going back to the school. Sometimes she would cry and cry even scream if Kim wouldn't let her go. She finished and put her dishes in the sink.

'Do you have to leave today?' I never told her we went to that school everyday.

'Yes.' I put my dishes in the sink then lowered down to her. 'Maybe I'll let you come?' her eyes lit up then her smile faded when mine did.

'I'm going to the school.'

'JACK!' she scream tossing out of my grasp.

'I thought I told you not to go!' she finished.

'Yes, i know but I'll get into even more trouble if I skip school.' before Lacey could reply, Kim burst in.

'What happened now?' she asked. I just rolled my eyes.

'Let's just say Lacey's coming to school with us.' her eyes grew.

'Whatever let's go now.' she said then smiled at me and Lacey. We grabbed our bags, said bye then met the guys at the corner.

'Whoa! You're letting Lace come?' Jerry said.

'Awesome!' Eddie finished. We turned and walked down to the high school. Once on the school's premises, Lacey started to pick up her pace, she caught me off guard and bolt for the alley.

'_Jack get her now!'_ Kim's voice yelled in my head.

'Kim.' I said glaring back making the guys rolled there eyes. I bolt towards her.

'No.' I said when I threw my arms around her waist. She whipped around to me. The darkness she got rid of over the passed weeks grew back. I stood up and held onto her hand.

'No Jack! I need to!' She yelled almost in tears. I was annoyed now and picked her up. She just groaned and leaned back.

'Stop it. People are going to stare.' I whispered. I looked in the distance seeing Kim start cracking up.

'Not helping Crawford!' I yelled in her head.

'_Aww! but you guys are so cute_!' she thought back I rolled my eyes and just threw her on my back as in a piggy back ride. I started to run back and she laughed. Once I reached the guys... and Kim, I set her down.

'Let's go in.' I breathed. Lacey froze. She hasn't been in a school for fifty years.

'Lace it's ok.' I said kneeling down in front of her.

'Did you tell anyone about me?' she asked.

'Nope not at all.' she relaxed and held my hand as we walked through to doors. As I expected, I got weird glances at friends and people in the hallways.

'Go with Kim to her locker.' I said.

'Ha, go with Jack to his!' she said aloud.

'Go with Kim.'

'Go with Jack.'

'Go with Kim.'

'Go with Jack.'

'Go with Kim.'

'Oh for crying out loud I'll take the poor girl!' Jerry exclaimed and took her hand. The two quickly left us followed by Milton and Eddie.

'Look what you did!' Kim exclaimed.

'Oh really?' I asked resisting a fight.

'_Yah! You let her do anything she wants to you even offer to bring her somewhere where she's not allowed to go!'_

'_Ok then miss Lacey's mom!_' I exclaimed back while opening my locker.

_'Well then, at least I'm noticed as something associated with Lacey_.' Kim replied.

'_Yah, like an overprotective mother.'_ I whispered.

'_Oh, that's exactly what you would be, a way overprotective father_!' she yelled in my head while leaning against the lockers.

'_Oh, are you too scared to talk to me aloud?_' I thought back while flipping through books.

'_Nope just wanted to see if you would- HEY!'_

'Oh dang it Kim! Sensitive ears!' I exclaimed aloud she slapped her hand over my mouth.

'Don't you dare make us look like something weird's going on. I mean we already brought a little girl to school. But, take it as another person's perspective. You randomly yelling something at me? WEIRD!' she said aloud. She pulled her hand away and stared at me for a reply.

'Ok I'm sorry.' I said. I closed the locker and we slowly walked threw the busy hallways to Jerry's locker.

'_So, I was thinking_,' Kim started in my head, '_since we were quote for quote protecting her... maybe we could actually adopt her legally?_' her thoughts went into a high hopeful voice just like how she talks.

'_We_?' I thought.

'_Well, I mean_-' she thought back and was apparently turning against her thought.

'_No. I know what you mean._' I thought back.

'_So... what you're saying is... us being her legal parents?_' I finished. She smiled then thought.

'_Yes, but I didn't want to seem like you had to-'_

_'Kim, you know I would love to.' i_ thought interrupting her. She smiled.

We arrived at Jerry's locker.

'_Does the mean you want to be a dad of adoption?_' Kim asked.

'_I wouldn't ever want to be unless it was with you_.' I thought back. She turned to me.

'Great. Now they're saying things they don't want us to hear.' Eddie said.

'That's reassuring.' Jerry finished. We just looked at them and laughed.

'_Don't tell Lacey until we actually signed whatever papers_.' Kim thought. I nodded. Grace and Julie walked up.

'Hey guys!' Julie exclaimed.

'Hey jules.' Kim said. Milton hugged her.

'Who's this?' Julie asked looking down at Lacey who I never notice was standing behind me.

'This is Lacey.' I said

_'My what_?!' I yelled in Kim's head.

'Cousin.' Kim said. 'She's my cousin.'

'Oh hi! I'm Julie.' Lacey smiled but clung to my hand.

'I'm Grace.' Grace said smiling and waving.

'Why is she here at this school though?' Julie asked sweetly.

'Oh, she just wanted to meet you guys.' I replied. I looked down to Lacey and she rolled her eyes.

'Don't ask me what I'm doing and when I'm done don't say anything about it just play along.' she said to me Kim and Jerry, Milton, and Eddie. We all looked at each other afraid. Lacey walked up to Grace and Julie. They stared back at her eyes.

'You don't remember this conversation.' they nodded.

'You know all the knowledge that Jack Kim and the guys know about me.' they nodded, then Lacey backed up into me but I kept my eyes on the girls. There eyes went back to normal.

'Wow, that's awesome what you two did!' Grace exclaimed.

'That must have been scary Kim to tell a fake story but it to be true.' Julie finished. Jerry made his high pitched noise. I elbowed him in the stomach.

'Yah but I got over it Oh look at the time! Bye!' Kim said then grabbed me and Lacey's hands.

'What's wrong with you?' she asked turning around to her.

'Ok then.' She groaned.

'_Do you want to tell her_?' I thought.

'_Yes after we tell you parents and my aunt._' Kim thought back. Kim's parents died only a few weeks after she was born so her aunt is her legal guardian.

'_Oh but it can't be official, until we're 18_.' she thought.

'_Ok_.' I thought and smiled in the process.

Finally, the end of the day came and we headed home. Is it just me, or am I so excited I'm hallucinating everything in different colors?


	7. Police Visit

Police Visit

* * *

Jack, I'll go and talk to my aunt.' Kim said. Me and Lacey smiled and said our goodbyes then trailed off to our house.

'Jack...that's- that's wonderful!' my mom exclaimed. She hugged me. We talked about how me and Kim were going to adopt Lacey. Lacey was upstairs with Maddie and Michael.

'But, are you two still going to live here?' I looked to the floor.

'Actually, I was going to see if I could have one of Grandad's homes?' Wow. my voice went REALLY high in that question.

'Haha sure hun.' she kissed the top of my head then, Kim walked in.

_'She said yes_!' Kim thought and her eyes lit up.

'_Great this one did too... in fact, she said we could contact my grandad and probably get one of his hundreds of houses_.' I thought.

'_AWESOME_!'

'Ow! the ears Kim!' I exclaimed aloud. I whip around to my mom and she smiled. We all start laughing.

'Where's Lace?' Kim asked still laughing. I grabbed her hand after we stopped and ran upstairs. Maddie and Michael (actually) shared a chair while playing video games.

'Did you guys see Lacey?' I asked. They shook there head spontaneously. Me and Kim looked at each other worried.

'Actually,' Maddie started. 'she ran strait to Jack's room.'

'Oh no.' I mumbled. We raced to my room. She was curled up in my bed asleep. I let out a breath of relief.

'_What was that for_?' Kim thought.

'Oh nothing I'll tell you later.' I replied as I walked over to Lacey.

'_It's almost three we're already late for karate_.' she thought.

'_Oh dang I forgot. We're bringing Lacey?_' I thought.

'_No let's leave her here. Your mom will tell her where we went.' _

_'And if she wants to come she'll let her go.'_ I replied but was surprised at Kim reaction.

_'No! She might go to the school instead!' _

'Ok fine.' I said aloud then, turned off my light following Kim out of my room.

We skated to the dojo and arrived 20 minutes late.

'Sorry, family stuff.' was all I said when Rudy approached us. He shrugged it off.

'We have a tournament in two months and if we loss, we won't be able to carry the dojo out when you guys are in college!' he exclaimed. 'If we win, you guys will be able to still attend and help the dojo.'

'What are you saying Rudy?' Eddie said stepping off the mats and walking to us.

'I'm saying if we win, I'll be able to open my dojo for kids who were as old as you guys when you started.'

'That's awesome Rudy!' Kim exclaimed.

'Yah, where's Lacey?' Rudy asked after noticing she was gone.

'Oh, that was the problem to our family problems.' I replied glancing at Kim. Rudy nodded his head not wanting to push that subject any farther. We changed and practiced.

We were walking home after we ate at circus burger when we turned the corner onto my street and saw a single police car in my driveway with no lights on. Me and Kim looked at each other and sprint to the house. I burst inside and saw my brothers and sisters in the kitchen sad and my mom frantically talking to a police while I heard about two others walking around upstairs.

'Mom!' I exclaimed. I ran up to her. 'What happened?!' I asked worried.

'I promise. I kept my eyes on her. I didn't know.'

'Mom.' I shrugged.

'Lacey. We can't find her.'

'Nonononononononono- SCHOOL! Jack. Get to the school. Now.' Kim yelled in my head.

'Aye! Kim take it easy. Mom, we're going to the school.' I said. I grabbed the keys and we bolt out the door. I barely even stopped when Kim jumped out.

'KIM!' I yelled annoyed. I nearly fell out of the car. I race towards her. We flipped around the alley's corner and Kim screams, and I nearly die from shock of what we saw...

* * *

**sorry for such a short chapter**


	8. Old Is Gone New Has Come

**New Figures**

* * *

Kim's pov

I just couldn't believe this would happen. I turned to Jack. His eyes full of pain... almost tears. He runs up to the scene. I stood behind them.

When we turned onto the school's back alleys where we suspected Lacey would be, Lacey laid there right in front of the secret doors. Her face was pale just like how we found her, but blood spilled over her shirt and on the ground by her like someone stabbed her.

'LACEY!' I screamed. I ran and leaned over her by Jack. I held her in my arms. She opened her eyes.

'Kim, don't worry about me.' she gasped.

'Listen to me, we're going to bring you to the-' I started but she cut me off.

'No. You guys see me some time soon.' she said.

'NO! Don't talk like that!' I said.

'This is the reason I didn't want you two to come here with me.' She breathed. I could tell she was getting weaker.

'So you wanted to protect us?' Jack asked. I could tell there was a huge lump in his throat.

'Kim, Jack,' she started. We looked at each other with glossy eyes then back at Lacey. 'Even if you were never officially my parents, just know you were the best I ever had.' That made me melt. I hugged her and kept my forehead on hers. I felt her grip on my arm fade and she stopped breathing.

'Lacey!' i breathed through tears. I felt Jack lower closer to her body. He hugged her too. I felt him grab my shoulder and lift me up.

'Jack!' I screamed into his shoulder. He hugged me tight.

'Kim. It's ok.' I heard from his voice, he was crying too.

'What do we do?' I sobbed.

'Bring the police here.' Then, I pressed away from him.

'She's been living as a third grader for 50 years! How did she die?!' I yelled. He was shocked after he noticed that.

'There's something else down there.' he said pointing to the doors.

'Ok, well do you want to tell the police first?' I asked.

'No, we have to see-' he stopped himself whenever he heard something come from the forest behind the school. He slapped his hand on mine and pulled me into him. He fell down into the darkness behind the dumpster and hid. We heard footsteps come closer and closer. I felt my body tense up and shake.

'It's ok.' Jack whispered in my ear. He pulled me closer into his lap and rested his chin on my shoulder. Then, a black figure came into view. I knew I could have immediately identified it, only if it was day. It was almost pitch black out.

'But what about Cassie and Jena?' a voice said. Another figure popped out of the tree.

'Eh, they'll find there way back.' The first one said.

'But Jack, they can't without Lacey?!' obviously a she yelled. The first whipped around.

'I may have trained you guys to know everything you know and will ever know, but I haven't given you everything I know. So, what out or as what someone once said, Expect the unexpected.' she did a clicking sound with her voice and pointed at the person in front of her.

'THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I DID KIM?!' my thoughts yelled.

'Yah yah I know-' the second one interrupted my thought.

'You know, you always say quotes from the people we are looking for next.'

'I know, I'm just getting to know my characters.' the two walked past our hiding place and trotted down the broken staircase.

'_I. Can't. Believe. It_.' my thoughts sounded.

'_Kim, they're looking for me_.' Jack's voice echoed in my head.

_'And do you know what's weird, that thing's name was Jack_.' I thought.

'_Yah and I could have sworn it was a lady_.' he finished.

We quietly stood up and walked away from the school which broke out into a full out sprint to Jack's house. I never let go of Jack's hand in thought of loosing him too.

Jack's pov

We burst into my house and apparently we looked messed up because my mom ran over worried.

'Jack! What's wrong? What happened? Did you find Lacey?' our expressions changed right as she said Lacey's name.

'First, we're ok mom.' I started, calming her down. 'Second, we were hiding from people like Lacey, I will talk to you about that later but,' I slowed my voice. I felt the lump come back.

'Lacey.' was all I was able to say. She got what I meant. Tears fell down her cheeks as here hug tightened me and Kim. Once she let go, I walked over to the police.

'I found Lacey's body at Seaford High School's alleys.' I was able to gasp.

'Ok, we will go strait there I will keep some guys here with your mom. But, I want you and...'

'Kim.' Kim said.

'Ms. Kim to ride with me.' I nodded as I followed Kim who followed the police out the door. Once we arrived at the school, we all jumped out of the car. We raced over to the dumpster. Me and Kim stood there shocked. Lacey's body was gone.

'Jack.' Kim stuttered. I looked at her and her face was pale and dark just like Lacey's was when we found her.

'Jack.' she said louder and held onto her stomach.

'JACK!' she nearly screamed holding the sides of her head. She tumbled into my arms.

'Kim what's wrong?' I exclaim. She looks up to me and her face expression was exactly like Lacey's. She stood up normally and crouched down to the spot where Lacey's body used to lay. She picked up the bear and turned around walking right past me.

'Kim.' I breathed grabbing her arm.

'NO!' she screamed and fell to her knees. Her head looked towards the ground and she gripped the bear to her chest. Her hair fell down the sides of her face, just like the first time I saw Lacey.

'Kim.' I said sitting on my knees in front of her. She looked up just enough where I was the only person who could see her whole face. She looked creepy well, for the Kim I once knew. Her face was pale with darkness creeping around the edges. Her blond hair was falling down the sides of her face. She wore a black jacket over her white t shirt and black jeans. Dirt and blood covered the clothes. I hated seeing her in this state.

'C'mon.' I said pulling her arms up. She came up with them.

'Search the premises and-' right before I could finish my sentence to the police, a note just appeared on my sleeve. I opened it and it read:

Don't tell them about the hallways. I promise I'll come back to you. I love you.

-Lacey-

_'KIM_!' my thoughts screamed. She jumped. She read the note and smiled almost screamed and jumped in my arms.

'Just stay on the ground not above or under.' I said. The police nodded as we walked home.

'I cannot believe it Jack.' Kim said as we walked hand in hand towards my house.

'She's alive still. Why do you think she did that?' I asked.

'Maybe to hid or trick the two figures we saw.' Kim suggested.

'I don't think so, but that could be a good guess.' I said. We walked in silence not an awkward one until we arrived at me house.

'This is going to sound a little crazy but Lacey's still alive!' I exclaimed.

'Are you serious? Where is she?' she asked. Me and Kim looked at each other.

'We didn't see her but this note appeared just like all the others did.' I handed her the note. She read it.

'Well, what are you guys waiting for? Find her!'

'We would only if the police weren't investigating the whole school.' Kim replied.

'Why is that bad?' my mom asked.

'I would tell you but Lacey told me not to tell anyone about anything of that school and her.' I replied bitting my lip hoping my mom didn't fight back.

'You can't just believe a note.' she said. I was going to reply but, she was right. But didn't you see how it just showed up? Well... it could have been the pair who sent it to me because Lacey never puts her full name as the signature.

'Whatever but we will still look for her before and after school.' I replied a little sad that I believed my mom. Tomorrow was thankfully Friday.

Me and Kim walked up stairs, said goodnight to my siblings. We walked in my room and she sat on my bed.

'Kim, I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I think I believe my mom about the note.' her eyes widened.

'But Jack! Lacey's got to be out there.' she replied denying it.

'Kim, I don't think we should believe that note, it didn't sound like Lacey.' she was going to reply but contemplated my answer. Then, a note appeared on the end of my bed. I opened it and sat down by Kim. We read:

Good Move.

- J & X

* * *

**Surprised I took Lacey completely out of the picture? **


	9. An Alone Talk

**An Alone Talk**

* * *

Jack's pov

I woke up to the sunlight shining through the black curtains of my room. I sat up and noticed Kim was gone. I got out of bed and walked to my second room which was attached to my room by a single hall. On the other side of the room, two doors lead to a broad balcony. I pushed back the red curtains and saw Kim sitting on the outer railing. I opened the door and made my way to the other side of the balcony. I stood there by her for a few minutes before we said anything.

'Why did she have to leave?' Kim mumbled with a fresh tear falling over dried ones. 'Why did she have to pretend to leave? Because all's I know, is that the next time we see her, I'm grounding here for a month.' I couldn't help but laugh at Kim's words.

'Kim, before we do anything that normal parents would do, we need to tell her that we will be her real parents.' I looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back. I looked out to the neighborhood. It's a very dispersed one. Our back yard stretched far and I saw the trees where me and Kim always ran around in then, exited the other side into the lake. That was and probably still is our secret place.

'Jack, do you even have a feeling Lacey's out there still?' Kim asked. I thought for a minute.

'I don't know. I want to believe she is but it's just so hard.' I replied.

'I know. We need to find out who J & X really are.'

'I know Kim, but I do have a feeling that those two are the figures we saw right after Lacey died.' I said.

'Yah I know and I think J's real name is Jack too since the other one called them that.' Kim replied.

'Yah that's weird.' I said chuckling. We stood and sat there a few more minutes.

'In all seriousness Jack,' Kim started I looked at her as she still gazed over the city. 'Would you have adopted Lacey with me as a choice, not command?' I was silent a few seconds.

'Kim, I've always wanted to raise a kid and I wouldn't have wanted to do it with anyone but you. You're just the perfect mother figure. But, I wouldn't do it if you never wanted to because it would change our lives forever.' I saw her smile out of the corner of my eye.

'Well, the chance came and so you were waiting for me to take that chance so that you would be positive on your decision?' she asked.

'Yah, I just never wanted to tell you directly making you think you had to.' I replied.

'I was thinking the same thing about you.' She replied.

'See? Told you communication was important!'

'HEY!' she yelled and hit my arm 'You told Jerry that!'

'You know, I actually told that to all of you guys.' I replied sounding like Rudy confessing something he's done wrong.

'Ugh! Well, you're still right.' she shrugged.

'Aren't I always?' I replied. I couldn't decided if I wanted to be sarcastic or not.

'Yah I know and I love it.' she replied apparently not being sarcastic. I smiled at her even though she wasn't looking.

After a few seconds, I looked at my phone seeing it was 11:30am.

'Wanna go look for Lacey?' I asked.

'Of course.' she replied smiling. She turned and hopped off the railing. She stood next to me and looked up at me. I grabbed her hand, smiled and we laughed as we walked inside.

Kim's pov

- You know you're the greatest friends when you just look at each other and burst out laughing - flew through my mind as Jack grabbed my hand and lead us off the balcony and back to his room.

'Hey Jack?' I asked after he came out of the restroom. He looked up at me from the ground.

'So are we going to ask the guys to help? Are we going to tell the guys about umm...'

'No let's not. I just, ugh I don't know what to do.' he said laying back on the bed mad.

'It's ok Jack. I bet we'll get her back then, we won't tell our friends for them to start worrying.' I replied laying next to him. Just then, his door opened and Jerry, Milton, and Eddie came into view. Jack bolts upright.

'Oops should have we knocked?' Jerry asked. Jack glared at him.

'Why are you guys here?' I asked getting off the bed.

'We heard about Lacey.' Milton answered. Me and Jack groan.

'It's ok guys we'll get her back.' Eddie said walking over.

'Eddie,' I started. 'We don't even know if she's still alive.' I ended.

'I don't even think she wanted to be.' I think.

'Kim!' Jack yells aloud. He slaps his hands over his mouth.

'Why would you think that?!' he thinks.

'Because! She hated the world ever since-' Jack interrupted my thought.

'No! She finally found love so I guess she just wanted to throw it out the window!' i yelled in my thoughts.

'JACK! Would you please just STOP!' I screamed aloud. We look at the guys. Tears welled in my eyes. I pushed past the guys and run downstairs.

Jack's pov

'Great job Jack!' Jerry yelled and the three rushed downstairs.

'Awesome. I can't believe I just yelled at my best friend.' I think and rushed out the room. I found Kim sitting at the bar area with the guys around her.

'Jack, I'm not the happiest person in the world right now, but we can't find your mom anywhere even when he car's still here.' Kim exclaimed running up to me.

'Ok, we'll find we just-' I was interrupted when the lights flickered. I looked into Kim's scared eyes. Then, the lights flashed completely off. Not even the light from outside lit up the house it was completely pitch black.

'JACK!' I heard Kim. I reached my hand out for her and felt her shoulder. I grabbed her hand leading her somewhere to hid knowing this wasn't a power outage. I felt her sit on the kitchen floor against the bar area counter. I was about to sit by her when I felt a sharp pain in my side. I let out a yelp causing the guys to scream. I felt my seeing and yanked out a drugged dart.

'Great.' I mumbled.

'Jack! Are you ok?' Kim thought.

'Yah just a dart that someone drugged me with I won't die -_-' I replied back in my thoughts. Then, the room was echoed and I placed my hand on the bar area. I heard the same shrieks as earlier. But, what stuck out the most was a familiar scream... Lacey. I fell to my knees moaning.

'Jack! No! Listen to me!' I heard Kim yell. I fell down and noticed my head was in her lap. 'Stay awake!' she finished. Then, sleep fell over my whole body.

* * *

**I'm sooooo sorry for the late update! Dx I know I know, it's a short chapter I will update asap though!**

**Ok... I won't update any of my other stories until I finish this one ok? I forgot to point that out!**


	10. Jack Is Time Racing!

**Jack Is Time Racing!**

* * *

Jack's pov

I woke up to a dim lighted room. It was a furnished room, clean and it actually was kinda nice. I sat up and noticed I was lying on a... bench? Wow. And I feel no pain at all. I sat on the bench normally and looked around. I was in locker rooms. Not just any locker rooms, but the locker rooms where I found Kim. There was a dark spot on the floor obviously from Kim's blood. There were green lockers like the ones at the dojo. The mirror was a little foggy but definitely not as bad as the last time I was here. I saw Lacey's long fingerprints on the mirror where she wrote the note... I wonder what she meant by, 'you're it.' I shouldn't be too worried since she is -was- my daughter. I just pray she didn't really die and that Kim was- KIM! I jumped up but immediately fell on my hands and knees.

'Can you hear me Kim?' I thought. No reply. I guess I was too far for her to hear me. I stood up ignoring the pain and dizziness. I walked over to the door and twisted the knob. Great. Locked. I pick up my pace and hurry to the window. It was low enough for me to reach but, even if I could fit through it, there are cameras all over this joint. I grumbled and started pacing thinking about my escape. I walked up to one of the six sinks and stare at myself in the mirror. I was a wreak. I still had dried blood on my face from the last time I was here...l what even happened? I hoped Kim would walk or escape and get close enough to hear me. I turned away from the mirror and noticed something sticking out of the lockers. I pulled out a folded up note. It read:

Trust me. I'm Lacey. Now, go to the nearest shower. I window's there. If you open it, you'll be intimidated to enter but do.

-L-

I didn't know if I could trust the note... I didn't even know if I could trust myself because I psychologically ran to the shower and noticed a latch n the back wall. I stepped in and pulled it up exposing a black wall. I carefully opened the latch on the inside and it slip open. It was a dark room and there seemed to be no end to the miles and miles of darkness. I hesitated upon believing the note or was it just turning up to be a trap? I snapped my eyes shut and set a foot out. I couldn't touch the ground. I place my other foot out and I sat on the edge wondering if I was being smart... or just plain stupid. Then, right in the middle of me building my confidence upon jumping, I felt something hit my back and I fell in the hole. While I fell, I looked up and saw a person but I couldn't tell who it was. I looked down and it was just getting darker and darker... after at least 8 seconds I was still falling until... SPLASH. I landed in ice cube cold water. After descending at least 10 feet, I pressed myself up off the bottom and re-surfaced. I saw everything now. It wasn't dark anymore... well in some areas yah. I looked up from where I was pushed and white narrow walls ascended to the hole. Then, the door slammed shut. -_- great. Now I was in even more of a trap.

'I can't believe he fell for that dumb note!' I heard a voice in my head.

'Yah like he can be any more stupid!' another one rang. -_- Before the voices and echoes became too overpowering, I swam to the edge and climbed on the ground. I stood up and instantly knew I was about to pass out. I threw myself on the floor hoping it worked but no, everything went black.

I woke up to light shining in my eyes. I saw my... room? In my old house? IN NEW YORK!? I bounced off the bed when I heard the door creak open. My aunt walked in... the one who died a few weeks before we moved. I sprinted passed her not knowing if I should be freaked out or calm... I stand corrected... let's go with the freaked out part. BOTH my mom AND dad stood next to each other smiling at me. My dad died a long time ago. I barely remember him. The pictures that hung in the hall in my old house was all I remembered of him. I back away and run outside. Instead of a gloomy New York, the sun was shining and people were actually being nice to me. I walked... more like sprinted... to my old friend's house. His name was Trent.

'Who is it?' Tent's mom's voice rang as I knocked frantically on the door.

'Jack Anderson!' I nearly scream. The door thrusts open. Trent stood there.

'JACK!' he yelled and tackled me in a hug. I smiled. I loved the feeling of seeing one of my old friends again. He let go and saw my messed up face.

'Jack? Are you ok?' He asked.

'Trent, I would love to talk and hang out but this is an emergency.' his smiled died. We walked in and I grabbed his phone. I was very happy that I had memorized Kim's phone number... completely on accident though! It rang and rang.

'Hello?' Kim's voice sounded.

'KIM!' I yelled.

'Jack are you ok?! Who's phone are you using?!' she yelled. She's obviously been worried about my disappearance... I wonder how long I've been gone?

'Kim, listen to me. I need you to do exactly as I say.' I looked up from the floor to Trent and his mom who were both very confused.

'I need you to go to the school, go underground and search the security cameras.' there was a long pause.

'Ok, I'm at your house though.'

'OH YAH! First: Are you ok? Are the guys ok?'

'Yes Jack everything's fine.'

'Ok, second: Give me a re-cap on what just happened.'

'Well right after the light burned out, you were shot by a drugged dart.'

'That would explain why my head's spinning.'

'Then, they turned back on and you and your mom were missing.'

'Ok wow. Now, how long ago was that?'

'Four days.'

'WHAT!?' I yelled.

'Jack calm down, me and the guys have been looking for you and Lacey. Besides, where are you anyways?'

'Haha funny story actually, New York, old neighborhood.' I yanked the phone from my ear from her furious screaming.

'KIM! It's ok I was kidnaped and taken here.'

'JACK! You should have told us!' Trent exclaimed.

'Who was that Jack?' Kim asked.

'An old friend. Ok, go to the school. Now.' I said. 'Call this number when you arrive.' she agreed and we hung up.

'Jack! Are you ok? Why are you here? Who was that? Who's Lacey and Kim?' Trent and his mom came at me with so many questions. I was overwhelmed.

'STOP! I can't answer whenever you do that! Kim was the first person I met and everyone now think's we are dating or married because of Lacey. Lacey is this girl we found who lives under our school. So, we were going to legally adopt her when she went missing. We've been looking for her for three days. Then, I was kidnaped and taken to the underground place that Lacey lived. The thing is, she doesn't live alone. We accuse these two girls who go by the letters J & X to have kidnapped me my mom and Lacey. I've apparently been gone for four days.' the two stand there shocked.

'Wow I can't believe this.' his mom whispered.

'Yah I know. Jack, what are you going to do?' right before I could answer, the phone rang. I answered.

'Jack.' I said.

'Im under the school in the hallways.'

'Ok go to the camera security room.' she did and sat down at the desk.

'Now look up the past four days information in the locker rooms.' she did.

'JACK JACK JACK! I see these two people carrying you into the locker rooms! They laid you on a bench and... the next day you wake up. You're looking for something, you opened a door then, oh my. A person pushes you down the hole!' my eyes widened.

'Did you see where he/she came from?' I asked.

'She just appeared there.' my eyes widened.

'Ok, I think I know who it is. I just need to go back to sleep. See you asap.' we hung up.

'What do you mean Jack?' Trent asked.

'I need to fall asleep.' instantly, Trent's mom went into a different room and came back with a blanket.

'Haha thank you Ms. Meyer but, I'll just sleep on the couch.' she smiled. I sat down.

'Oh, and if you see anybody just appear in the house and carry me off, don't stop them. That's what I want to happen.' they looked at each other afraid. I laid down and closed my eyes...

I woke up to the sounds of hundreds of voices. I bolt upright seeing me in the airport I stood in when I moved. I saw a piece of paper fall from my lap. I swiped it up and read it:

Ha! So dumb to fall asleep and just think we would carry you back to your home! Get a life!

-J & X

I got mad and ripped the paper. I dropped it and looked to my side. One plane ticket to Seaford sat there. I called Kim on...l MY iPhone?

'Jack!' she exclaimed.

'Kim! I just gota note and I'll be in Seaford in 7 hours.'

'Ok. Just hurry the guys are getting freaked out.'

'Why?'

'I'll explain when you arrive.' I hung up. I heard my flight calling and hurried to the terminals. I couldn't help but feel a weird pain in my stomach from seeing my dad and aunt.


	11. Returning Home With New Ideas

**Returning Home With A New Idea**

* * *

Kim's pov

Right when I hung the phone up with Jack, I jumped up and bolt out to the hallways. Once I'm on the school's parking lot, I get in the car and quickly drive to Jack's home where the guys tried to control themselves. I walked in and they sat/stood around the bar area.

'Where's Jack?' Jerry asked running up.

'On a plane coming this way from New York.' I looked at the shocked guys. 'Don't freak out, he'll be here around 9. Let's look for Lacey and J & X. The three snapped out of their trances and ran out the door with me.

Jack's pov

I opened my eyes to sunlight. I sit up in my seat and remembered I was on the plane home. I watched the view outside until I felt an abnormal gust of wind. I looked in my lap seeing another note. It read:

Finally! You're traveling like a NORMAL HUMAN but we wouldn't know how that feels... Kim's looking for Lacey and J & X. I don't think you want-SHE-wants to do that... hurry home! 3

-J & X

I got worried. I looked to the man in front of me. He looked to be in his early 20's

'Excuse me sir.' I said. He looked at me.

'How long have we been on the plane?' I asked.

'Well it's about 30 minutes until we enter California so, about six hours.'

'Thank you.' I replied.

I leaned back in my chair and close my eyes thinking about my father and aunt.

I opened my eyes hearing people stirring in the plane. We already landed? I stood up and grasped the bag around me. Once off the plane, I got a taxi ride to the mall. I paid and walked into the dojo. Rudy was surprisingly there.

'Hey Jack!' he exclaimed surprised. 'What are you doing here? You seam like today's been a weird day.'

'You don't know the half of it. You go to sleep one night, then wake up in the school locker rooms-' I didn't tell him about the underground so I just said that 'then, close your eyes again and your in your old house in New York, then you close your eyes and wake up in a air port. I was on a plane for 6 hours today!' Rudy looked shocked.

'Wow. I guess you want to go home then?'

'Yah I need to see the guys. Catcha later Rudy.' I replied and walked back to the neighborhood. I kept turning around thinking someone was behind me and following me. I just couldn't get the feeling out of my head. I hope Kim and the guys were safe!

When I arrived, it was 10:00pm. I opened the door and turned to see the guys around the bar area and Kim coming down from upstairs.

'JACK!' she yelled catching the guys' attention. The four raced to me but Kim reached me first.

'Why would someone do this to you?' she asked.

'I don't know why but I think I have an idea of who.' She let go of me.

'Remember the two figures at the school that one night?' she nodded.

'I think those are the ones doing this to me and I think they are J & X.'

Then a note appeared on my arm. It read:

Great guess. You caught us... but WHY did we do it and WHO are we doing it for?

-J & X

'See?' I said.

'Ok.' Kim said. A few seconds later she added, 'Do you think Lacey's over them?'

'No.' I replied when it struck me, 'Under them.' everyone was wide eyed.

'Ok, I have a plan now... everyone, listen closely...'

* * *

**Hey! Sorry that this is the shortest chapter! You can tell I lost interest... I can't believe I'm about to say this... but you're ideas are helpful! Please post your suggestions! **


	12. Phase One: Failed

**Phase One: Failed**

* * *

Jerry's pov

I sat down with my knees up, leaning against a deserted dark wall of the school. I was inside the building everyone else except for Milton, out. It was 10:00pm... showtime. I stood up out of my hiding spot and casually walked down the main hall. I pointed towards the security camera to see if Milton was on. The camera moved side to side. I kept walking then, I felt a gust of wind. I looked to my right seeing a locker slightly opened. I opened it with a creak. A note fell. It read:

Hurry he's almost here!

-L-

'Lacey?' I thought. I didn't trust the note since a red bell in my head rang. I stuffed the paper in my pocket and jogged to the front door. Peering out of the slim window, I saw a black figure. It swiftly glided across the school field and turns around the corner towards the alleys. I silently opened the door and slipped out. I sprinted to the corner and leaned up against it closing my eyes.

'Doing good Jerry,' Jack's voice rang in my head. I nearly screamed. I forgot I had the earpiece in. 'Go on my signal.'

'Ok.' I replied. I stayed there... what took Jack so long?

Jack's pov

Everything was perfect. Everyone in place, everything in place. 9:15pm on the dot. I put my hands in my pockets and unwillingly left my house with Kim alone up in the highest darkest corner. I had a weird feeling but shook it off. I casually walked down the side walk.

'Saturn copy?' I said a little quieter than my regular voice.

'Saturn copies.' Kim's voice replies. (AN:/ Agents' names as planets! xD sound like Mission Impossible 4? xD) I was a little hesitant to get off her channel.

'Uranus copy?'

'Uranus copies.' Jerry replied.

'Jupiter copy?' I asked.

'Jupiter's in position.' Eddie exclaimed.

'Be quieter!' I yelled in a whisper. I kept walking down the side walk hands in black jacket pockets.

'Mercury copy?'

'Mercury copies.' Rudy replied.

'Pluto copy?'

'Pluto copies,' Milton replied. 'I don't even know why I get Pluto... it's not even a planet!' (AN:/ xDxDxD MI4:Ghost Protocol?)

'Ok Milton, just deal with it.' Eddie's voice echoed.

'Guys! On with the plan!' I said. I received a series of right's.

I checked the time: 9:20pm. 'Ok, time to roll.' I whispered to myself and started jogging. Once I made it to the park, I sat on the bench and watched my iPad. Milton's dot was green and in the mall's security camera room. Eddie's was red and in the dojo. Rudy's dot was yellow and in his car down by the lake on Leisure Ln. and Wallington. Jerry's was blue and in his secret hiding place at the school. Kim's was black and... in my house but not her hiding place.

'Saturn back to your spot.' I whispered.

'No there's someone up there.' Kim whispered back. I heard some guys gasp. I jumped up. 'But don't come I'll trick him out and he won't be able to touch me.'

'Copy that.' I replied. 'Jupiter, Phase one is a go.' I said.

'Copy that.' Eddie chimes. Then, I unwillingly sit on the bench until I get my signal from Eddie... I just noticed that my plan has a lot of things that I unwillingly want to do.

Eddie's pov

Once I got the ready call from Jack... or as agent name Mars, I stood up and walked across Rudy's office and walked out the door. I walked to the lockers and opened up Jack's. I pulled the necklace he always wears out and tucked it in my pocket.

'Where Pluto?' I whispered.

'Locker rooms! Girls' locker room!' he exclaims.

'HEY!' Kim yells.

'Got to Saturn!' I yell as I race to the back of the dojo. We could never use our real names over the earpieces... anyone could be listening. I cautiously entered the girls' locker room and it was immediately foggy like someone just took a hundred degree shower. Soon, the fog drifted out the room as I creeped in. Then, I was able to make out the WORDS written on the mirror. It read:

'I told Jack to stop... but he didn't get ready for anything

-M-

'Mars! Note signed M written on mirror in girls' locker room mirror!' I exclaimed putting a finger on my earpiece.

'Pluto got footage of the figure?' I heard Jack ask.

'Yes he's tall dressed in all black skinny black rockstar looking hair.' Milton replied.

'Ok at what time?' Jack kept on.

'Exactly 29 milliseconds before Jupiter entered the room.'

I could feel everyone stare in space in shock.

'But no one can move that fast! Uranus, check the alleys it's showtime.' Jack's voice rang.

'Copy that.' Jerry whispered. I heard shuffling and supposed Jerry was walking down the school's hallways.

'Copy.' I heard Milton's voice obviously telling Jerry he could see him through the cameras. It's kind of cool that Milton can see everywhere in and outside the mall including inside the school and it's alleyways.

I walked out of the locker rooms.

'Jupiter! To Phil's now!' Milton's voice rang. I raced out the doors then casually walked into Phil's. I sat at my regular booth. What caught my eye were two girls dressed in black talking to each other about something obviously important.

'Jupiter, think you've got J & X?' Milton asked.

'Copy.' I whispered.

'Yes!' I heard Jack's voice. I smiled but, it quickly disappeared when I looked up. The girls were gone.

Kim's pov

Before Jack left, he told me he was scared to leave me. I smiled and told him I was alright. After he left, he checked to see if everyone could hear him. About ten minutes after he left, I heard footsteps right after a long abnormal gust of wind. I looked through the pillows, blankets and clothes I hid under and saw a dark black figure. I held my breath and it passed me and entered Jack's second room. I heard the door to the balcony slam shut and then, I burst out of my hiding spot I race down stairs, grabbed a knife and sat on my knees behind the bar area in the kitchen.

'Saturn back to your spot.' Jack whispered.

'No there's someone up there.' I whispered back. I heard some guys gasp. I rolled my eyes knowing Jack is probably sprinting back here ruining the plan. 'Don't come I'll trick him out and he won't be able to touch me.'

'Copy that.' Jack replied replied. 'Jupiter, Phase one is a go.' Jack finished. Footsteps came closer and closer then, I jumped out and raised the knife in ready position the black figure was just three feet away from me.

'Don't touch me!' it shrieked falling back. I lowered the knife upon that yell. I heard the same exact one in my head.

'J?' I asked. I lowered by the figure. I yanked off the mask and yes... it was J. She was a little taller than Lacey and had the blondest hair I've ever seen. Her face was pale and darkened just like how I found Lacey.

'Yes, you found me.' she said. I helped her up still holding the knife... just in case.

'You found J?!' Jack yelled. I shook my head and asked,

'Where's X?'

'School.' just then, I heard Jerry's columbian war chant.

'Let's go.' I said and we bolt the school.

Jerry's pov

Right when I turned the corner, the black figure turned towards me. It pinned me down. I screamed.

'Look!' I screamed pointing behind it. I couldn't believe it fell for it! I pinned the figure down and retracted the knife from their hands. I ripped off the mask and my smile died.

'J?' I asked.

'NO! I'm X... J's my sister how did you know of us?! Get off me?!' She screamed. I helped her up then, she punched my shoulder. She looked about the age of me.

'J's my younger sister.'

'Ok, why are you here?' I asked.

'Looking for her.' Just then, two heavy footsteps arrive. We whip around seeing Kim and... J?

'X!' and 'J?!' Were yelled at the same time from each of us.

'Let's go.' X said and yanked her sister by the arm. J yanked out of her grasp and did a back bend to her spot where Kim stood.

'I'm not.' she said stern.

'What about-' X was going to finish her sentence but quickly looked at Kim stopping herself.

'I know!' she shrugged gloomily walking towards her sister.

'So... you're going underground?' I asked walking by X.

'Yah.'

'And is there any more of you guys?' Kim asked running up by J.

'GO AWAY!' they both yelled making us jump.

'Humans!' J said.

'So obnoxious!' X finished and they both laughed walking down the alley's door's stairs. Me and Jerry to each other shocked.

Eddie's pov

I got up and walked out of Phil's

'Mars, targets' are lost.' Jack grumbled.

'Ok, got my necklace?'

'Copy that.' I replied.

'Ok, hold it under a fire.' I looked around and noticed the lamps were weirdly burned by fire. I raced up to one and climbed it. I held the necklace over fire and it glowed. My eyes widened.

'What now Mars?' I asked.

'Dip it in water.' he said. I was confused but, it was Jack's stone. I slipped down the pole and walked into Phil's asking for a cup of water. Instantly, the water turned into a very thin dark glowing purple liquid. I picked up the glass and walked out.

'What now Mars?'

'Just wait.' a few minutes later, I heard footsteps behind me... the guy from the locker room.

'Why do you have that?!' he yelled. His t shirt was black and his jeans were too. His hair was rockstar cut and jet black.

'Because,' I replied. 'Trying to look for you!' his eyes slimed and before I knew it, he was chasing me. Yes! I screamed in my mind.

Finally, I reached the school and ran down underground. I turned my head around and saw the man who was shocked. I reached the hallways and saw Jerry, Kim, and supposedly J & X.

'How do you know them?!' He screamed.

'It's ok they're just helping.' J replied.

'With Lacey?' he asked. Kim looked at him with anger burning in her eyes.

'YOU TOOK LACEY FROM ME!' she screamed and charged towards him.

'URANUS STOP KIM!' Jack yelled. I could tell he's been running.

I grabbed Kim's waist stopping her from murdering the man.

'Who is she to you?' he asked.

'Her and her best friend adopted her a few weeks ago.' X replied confident.

'Legally?' he asked paranoid

'No.' Kim said with a lump in her throat.

'Then she's still mine.' he replied making a movement with his hands signaling for someone to come. I turned my head to the doors opening. A black figure held Lacey's arms.

'KIM!' she yelled with scared eyes.

'LACEY!' she yelled back trying to get to her. Then, I turn around seeing Jack run in.

'Oh no.' we all said.

We failed Phase one.


	13. Phase Two: Success

**Phase Two: Success **

* * *

Jack's pov

When I entered the hallways, I saw the sight I didn't want to see... Kim and Lacey in the middle of the figures.

'Guys?' I asked.

Kim's pov

'Jack! I know this looks really bad but- he did it!' Kim yelled and finished pointing at the young man... the man from the locker rooms. Before I could even finish my sentence, Jack walked passed us and stopped in front of the young man.

'Jack?' I asked confused. Then, I was scared, the man smiled. The memory of me and Jack hiding behind the dumpster and heard J & X talking about taking Jack overpowered me. Soon, the man pulled out a necklace. Not just any necklace, but Jack's stone.

'HEY! How did you take that?!' Eddie yelled and started to run up to him, but other unknown figures stopped him. Then, I was (like Jack) on rampage mode. The figure in front of Jack held the stone over fire, dipped it in water, then gave it to Jack. When he drank the purplish liquid, he dropped the cup and held the sides of his head. His eyes were closed but opened enough for me to see that they were a shining bright light blue. J & X grabbed his arms and took him away.

'NO! What did you do to him?! STOP!' I yelled aimlessly.

'Hmmmm... I think you're good use too.' he said with a smirk. My eyes widened. Two other figures came from the back and grabbed me out of Jerry's grasp.

'HEY!' I yelled. They literally dragged me past Lacey and in the direction where Jack was taken.

'PROTECT LACEY AND SAVE ME AND JACK!' I screamed at the guys just giving up and letting the figures take me away. Then, I saw one of the figures pull a stone out of there pockets. The stone that turned Jack.

Lacey's pov

Right after they took Kim and Jack away, the figure holding me ket me go.

'Why would you do this?!' I exclaimed towards the man after ripping away the cloth that was around my mouth.

'Because, life's better with more figures.' he simply replied and turned away.

'UGH! What are we going to do guys?' I asked Jerry, Milton, and Eddie. The three looked at each other and smiled.

'Phase Two.' Jerry said cooly.

'I'M THE LEADER!' the three exclaimed in sync. I held a sarcastic look and face palmed.

Jerry's pov

I leaned against the corner to the leader's command room and waited for the signal.

'Uranus copy?' Lacey's voice rang through the ear piece.

'Uranus copies.' I replied.

'Jupiter copy?' Lacey asked.

'Jupiter copies.' Eddie whispered.

'Pluto copy?'

'Pluto copies,' Milton replied and shrugged probably still thinking about why he's the fake planet.

'Jupiter, Pluto, you set?' Lacey asked.

'Proceed to phase two!' Milton replied.

'Uranus, showtime.' Lacey said copying Jack. I smiled. I swiftly turned the corner in fight stance. No one there. I crept in the room slowly. The room was about 60 feet long and 20 feet wide. Separate desks sat around the edges of the room on different decks. Then, at the very end of the room, a long desk with many screens was set up and the lead figure sat at it. With his hands folded, set on the desk and piercing eyes glaring at me, I was a goner.

'Well, looks like someone's eager for his friends.' the figure said leaning back in his chair. I stood normally and looked at him confused.

'ok, Jerry come and sit.' he said. I flinched at hearing him say my name. I walked cautiously up the long steps and sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

'Now,' he said leaning on his desk folding his hands. 'let's talk.' i looked at him confused.

Eddie's pov

While we went on with phase two, I remembered about Rudy. Oops. Poor Rudy! He's been waiting at the lake for about three hours and hasn't been in contact with us since we found J & X. Ugh! I tuned into his channel with my ear piece.

'Mercury you copy? This is Jupiter.' I said.

'Finally! What happened? Are you guys ok?' Rudy screamed.

'Mercury, drive to the school we're under it. Jack and Kim are... locked up somewhere. We're proceeding to phase two L's the leader tune into Neptune that's her.'

'Wow, ok. I'll be there in twenty.' i tuned back into Neptune's channel.

'Jupiter, que the lights.' Milton's voice rang.

'Copy that.' I replied. Milton, of course, was our eyes and saw everything over the whole underground. I flipped on and off the lights of hallways A, B, & C from the control room.

'Dozen figures headed your way Jupiter go to plan B!' Milton's voice carried on. I stood up on the cold floor and walked over to the desk with a monitor and control panel sitting on it. I sat down and flickered hallways D & E on and off.

'Two dozen more following the first dozen to hallways D & E. Bring them back to A-C.'

'Copy.' I replied. I flickered A-C on and off and more figures came. Soon, I had around fifty figures in A-C. I turned the lights on and off in Meeting Room A and they trampled each other into the room. I manually closed the door and locked it.

'HA HA Dumb figures!' I laughed. (AN:/ From Dojo Day Daycare? Eddie: HAHA dumb babies! xDxD)

'Alert to all agents: Jupiter's fifty figures trapped in Meeting Room A don't enter that room.' Milton's voice rang through each of our ear pieces.

'Great job Jupiter! There's only fifty more to get rid of try... the pipes.' Lacey's voice said.

I smiled.

'Oh man! So many possibilities!' I said.

Lacey's pov

As the guys carried on with phase two, I decided to meet up with J & X, wondering why they locked Jack and Kim up.

'But guys! They'll be my legal parents in a few months!' I yelled at the two who just ignored me and carried on with their duties.

'Listen, Lacey is it?' X started. 'I'm sorry we had to do this to them, but you're just another figure! We're the leader's assistants! We can easily call him up and report about your guys' plan.' she finished annoyed.

'Well, you may be a step ahead of me in the figures, but you apparently don't know how to use that big of a responsibility even when it's a really small one.' I shocked them, they apparently thought I was a little dumb figure who's oblivious to things. Well guess what? I'm not!

'You may have gotten by this time, but you will never again!' J exclaimed.

'Fine with me.' I said putting my hands on my hips staring up at them. They were taller than me since I was an eight year old and J was thirteen and X was sixteen.

'What do you want us to do?' X asked stepping forward.

'I thought you'd never ask.' I said with a devious grin pulling on my lips. The sisters looked at each other worried.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry for the looooong wait! I've been soooo busy! ik ik it's beenmy excuse ;) i'll update asap**


	14. Turning Colors

**Turning Colors**

* * *

Jack's pov

I woke up in the same dang locker rooms! Gosh, why does it feel like each time I was in here, something crazy happened? I stood up off the cooled tile and walked over to the mirror. The fingerprints of Lacey were faintly showing. I turned around and sprinted to the door. It was locked... joy. I turned around groaning. I looked at the floor and I still felt sick to my stomach knowing the stain was Kim's blood. I don't know why, but I actually have no urge to bust out of here, nor to save Lacey, or Kim. Wow. I think I've gone psycho. I need to sleep more. I walked over to the slim window where I thought to escape last time I was locked here, and sat in the window sill staring into the hallways. I was just about asleep when I saw a dark flash whip by. I sat up, there it goes again. Then, I felt that same abnormal gust of wind and there, in my lap sat a note. It read:

I'm sorry Jack. They turned you. If you keep following the leader of the figures, you'll become one of us and I will Not let that happen! Kim's in the locker rooms down the hall from you. They're turning her too. Get to her before they do she's not as strong as you. She'll fall for them. Just listen to me. Love you.

-Lacey P.S. You can trust this note.

I smiled at the PS part. I already knew it was Lacey, I was familiar with her writing. It was also her scent... WHOA. I am going psycho. I'm going to sleep now!

Jerry's pov

'So, do you accept?' he asked me. I smiled.

'Yes, I do.' I said. He smiled and handed me a figure stone. I tied it around my neck and tucked it under my shirt. I stood up, turned and walked away.

'Leading figure is in position.' I whispered as I exited the room.

'Great job Uranus but how did you do it?' Lacey's voice rang in my head. She sounded like she was running no... sprinting.

'Oh, I don't know maybe receiving a figure stone?'

'URANUS! Take it off. Now.' her voice screamed.

'It's ok Nep, I know what I'm doing.'

'Ok Uranus, just be careful.' she replied. I smiled and walked down the hall following a random figure secretly.

Eddie's pov

After I heard Lacey tell me to try the pipes... my mind blew 100 miles an hour! But... then it stopped.

'Wait, Neptune... why the pipes?' I asked.

'Jupiter, look on the bookcases around the back of the room. There should be one that is filled with everything we know about figures! Go to chapter 18 you'll understand then.' she replied. Her voice sounded like she was running. No sprinting.

'Copy that.' I replied and looked through the books. I finally found this one book. It was an average sized book with a fainted deep purple cover. The seams and edges of the cover and pages were a dark brown. I flipped through many crazy pictures and foreign writing. I found chapter 18 which was the only chapter in english... creepy.

'Figures are not humans nor are they supernatural creatures. They do not associate with the fictitious zombies, vampires, or werewolves. They are their our type.' I kept reading aloud, 'Figures do although have their own food source. Figure stone liquid. This purple liquid is made when a figure stone is held over fire then dipped into water. Only figures are able to drink it without getting drugged or turned.' My eyes widened. Both Jack and Kim drank it! 'The liquid has not been discovered by humans. The liquid is not made by water or any other element. It's its own. If a figure does drink or touch real water on their skin, they will turn into the liquid. The leader of the figures would then melt the liquid into a thinner substance then, turn the liquid into the stone. Figure stones are figures too.' I was shocked.

'NEPTUNE! Jack. and. Kim. Drank. It.' I said seriously and scared.

'I know Jupiter. We only have a few hours before they will be permanently turned into figures. We need to make sure they don't fall asleep. That's when the liquid will spread over them, we also don't want them to have a stone it'll change them quicker.' Lacey replied.

'Jupiter! Hundred figures coming from the south side of hallway 18! Que pipes now!' Milton's voice rang. I shook out of my horrified trance and sat at the control panel. With a click of a button, the water from the pipes spew down.

'URANUS!' Milton's voice rang.

'What happened?!' I yelled standing up.

'Uranus was in the middle of all those figures he has a figure stone around his neck he's not a figure since he didn't turn to the liquid.' Milton replied.

'How did you know about the whole melting thing?' I asked.

'Dude, you read that thing with your earpiece on.' Milton replied.

'Oops.' I said.

'Uranus, open up your stone is there any liquid in it?' Milton asked.

'No.' Jerry replied.

'Ok, fill the stone with liquid or you'll die if you are turning into a figure too.'

'AHHHH!' Jerry did his columbian war chant. I held a sarcastic face. Jerry kneeled on the ground and picked up as much liquid as he could.

Kim's pov

I woke up in locker rooms that were exactly like the other ones Lacey kept me in, but opposite. I sat up and jumped off the window sill and walked around. I stood in front of the dirty mirror. My throat burned and my eyes were tingling and water. I looked beat up.

I walked away from the mirror and thought of my escape. I had a weird feeling of not wanting to escape. Then, an abnormal gust of wind blew my hair and a note appeared in my hand. It read:

Escape. Don't fall for the trap. I told Jack the same thing. He's stuck in locker rooms on the other side of the hall. Please try to help him. Be strong.

-Lacey P.S. You can trust this note.

I smiled as I read the PS part. I tucked the note in my pocket and walked back to the mirror.

'Where would Jack or Lacey escape from?' I thought aloud, then I figured Jack could hear me.

'Jack can you hear me?' I waited. A few seconds later.

'Jack? It's Kim hurry reply to me.' I waited. Maybe he was asleep because he's probably as tired as I or he's in the same amount of pain.

'Jack wake up. We've got to get out of here!' I waited.

'Kim? Can you hear me too?' I heard him.

'Yes! We've got to get out.'

'I know I'm working on it.' He said moaning.

'Ok,' I replied. I turned from the mirror and looked left diagonally, a latch sort of figure was fainted into the wall and floor. 'Jack I think I found a way out.'

'Where?' he asked excitedly.

'Ok, if you turn away from the mirrors and look diagonally right, there should be fainted lines like for a secret door. A few seconds later he replies,

'KIM! I see it.' I walk over to the lines and slip my fingers under them, I slide them across the edge. I didn't know it was sharp and it sliced my fingertips. I pulled up a slim door.

'Jack! I found the door.' a few seconds later,

'I did too, let's go be careful.' he replied. I cautiously walked down the steps and noticed I descended seven large steps.

'Jack please tell me you can still hear me?' I thought.

' Yes I can.'

'Did you go down like... seven steps?' I asked after counting them.

'Yah and now I'm in some sort of underground tunnel that has small pipe along the sides drilled to brick. It's completely round.' he replied.

'I see all the too!' my thoughts exclaimed.

'Ok, make a right and walk down we might catch up to each other.' he said. He did as he told me and soon, I came up to an intersection.

'Jack I don't think this is right!' I exclaimed while thinking it. Seconds later. A minute later and no reply.

'JACK! Can you hear me?!' I exclaim whipping around. Still, no reply.

Lacey's pov

Me, J & X were sprinting to the locker rooms... which were on the other side of the underground. I flung open the doors which were locked from the inside.

'JACK!' I screamed. No reply. I raced in. There was still a stain from Kim's blood on the floor, there were fingerprints on the mirror from me but... there were note on the window sill. I raced over and jumped on top of it. I read them.

'These re all the notes I sent Jack!' I exclaimed. J & X ran in from the shower rooms.

'Lacey! The secret door's opened!' My eyes filled with horror. I raced down with J & X.

'JACK!' Is screamed. My voice echoed down the tunnel.

'Lacey?' I heard my voice. I raced down the left tunnel. Soon, I collided into something... someone. I pushed myself up and noticed I was looking into Jack's eyes.

'JACK!' I yelled right as he yelled my name. I hugged him as he sat up. I stood up as he jumped to his feet.

'Jack let me look at you.' I said seriously. He lowered to my height staring into my eyes.

'Oh no.' I whispered scared. He face was a couple shades paler and his presence was growing darker. His eyes would change every few seconds from blue to deep purple to black then back to normal. He blinked fast every time they did.

'Lacey what is wrong with me?' he nearly yelled holding onto his head right after his eyes filled with pain.

'You're turning. C'mon we've got to get you guys out of here.' I replied as he stood up.

'KIM! Something's wrong with her too.'

'Yah Yah I'm on it. She's turning too so is Jerry.' I replied as I grabbed his hand and we walked back to the secret room.

'Kim?' I thought. No reply. I groaned as Lacey pulled me back into those scary locker rooms.

Kim's pov

I raced back to where I came from.

'Jack?!' I think.

'KIM! Don't do that again!' I hear his voice in my head.

'Hey! You told me to! Now, how about you then to the right and I turn left.' he agreed and we walked our ways. Every few seconds we would check to see if we could hear each other. Then, I was stuck. A dead end.

'Oh no Jack I'm at a dead end!' My thoughts yelled.

'Oh no just stay there and-' he stopped dead thought.

'Jack?'

'Kim, I'm at a dead end too.' my eyes widened.

'Tell me if you hear this.' I said. I walked up to the wall and knocked on it. No reply.

'Ok how about this?' I banged on it harder.

'Yes! It's really faint though.' I smiled.

'You're on the other side! What are you going to do?' I asked considering it was probably a solid five brick think slab wall that separated us.

'I don't know. Let me think.' he replied.

'Jack, you've been thinking for a long time. Are you ok?' I asked a few minutes later. No reply.

'Jack?!' I thought. Still no reply.

'JACK! Answer me! Don't fall asleep!' I exclaimed. No reply. I whipped around and walked back to the locker rooms but fell dead in my tracks as I heard someone shriek Jack's name. Lacey's voice. I ran back into the locker rooms and leaned against the door banging on it.

'SOMEONE LET ME OUT!' I shrieked. I kept banging until I was too tired. I leaned harder into he door and slid down sitting on the freezing cold floor.

'Someone. Please.' I whispered through tears. A few minutes later I decided to pull myself together. I stood up, dried my tears and walked to the mirror. I stared at my reflection until something caught my eyes. My eyes changed colors.

Jerry's pov

When I was following that one single figure about a hundred more came around us. My eyes widened. 'Don't trap me guys!' I thought. Then, the water in the pipes sprayed down melting the figures. I screamed.

Once I filled the stone with the liquid. I took a glance at the dark window looking at my eyes since they've been bothering me. I was shocked. My wyes changed colors.


	15. Jack Almost Escaped

**Jack Almost Escaped**

* * *

Eddie's pov

'Jupiter, leading figure furious that you killed the rest of his figures. Escape while you can.' Milton's voice rang. I jumped up, stuffed the figure book into my bag and raced out of the room. I cautiously ran around the underground trying to find the locker rooms knowing the party'll be over there.

I was running down the hallway that intersected with the hallway both locker rooms were on when I ran into something. I fell down then instantly stood up in fighting stance.

'Lacey? Jack? J & X?' I asked.

'Hurry Eddie, we need to get Jack, Kim and Jerry out of here before they turn permanently.' Lacey said. She ran passed me followed by the sisters and Jack.

'Turn to what?' I asked.

'Figures.' X replied turning around. My eyes widened. I chased them.

'Mercury, get to the school asap!' I yelled.

'Copy.' Rudy replied.

Soon, we found Jerry... not in the best state. He laid down on the side of the hallway clutching the sides of his head moaning.

'Guys why'd you stop? You need to find Kim!' Milton's voice rang in our heads.

'ummmm... don't you see Jerry on the floor?!' Lacey screamed.

'No?' he replied.

'He's changing. Hurry.' she said afraid. We lifted him up and raced down the hall.

'I'll look for Kim!' Lacey yells turning around. Jack followed her.

'No Jack go with them I don't want you to turn the power her is too strong.' Lacey told him.

'No, I'm looking for Kim.' he said and walked passed her. I smiled and raced Jerry to the exit of the underground.

Jack's pov

I ran with Lacey down the halls looking for Kimmie... yes I made that name up for her and she hates it. She's so cute when I call that and she reacts. We raced down the halls but, the lights started getting darker and darker. Soon, I leaned against the wall closing my eyes and holding my hands on my head.

'C'mon Jack you can make it!' Lacey says pulling one of my hands. I stand up, shake out of it and run. Soon, we came to the intersection of the locker rooms and the hallway when someone ran into me. It screamed. I pushed her away. It was Kim.

'JACK!' she screamed and jumped up throwing her arms around my neck. I put my arms around her back holding her up.

'C'mon we've got to get out of here.' I said setting her down. I turn to a smirking Lacey.

'Well ah what are you looking at?' I asked.

'Oh, just watching mommy and daddy being mommy and daddy.' I held a sarcastic look and guided them down the halls. Then, every light was becoming darker and I could feel my eyes change colors.

'Lacey.' I mumbled holding onto my head closing my eyes.

'C'mon guys we've got to go.' Lacey said. I looked over and Kim was in the same state as me. I hated it. We raced and Lacey said,

'Pluto, fall back hurry we've got everyone evacuating the underground!'

'Copy that.' he replied. Soon, us three reached the exit ways. We all caught up with the four and soon, Milton raced up. I let everyone go then Lacey, Kim and me last. We raced up and over the broken staircase. J whipped the doors open and everyone was escaping until Lacey hoped out. I heard someone behind me and whipped around. I saw the leader.

'You think you guys are smarter than figures?' he asked. My eyes widened.

'Go Kim Go!' I whispered. Lacey and Kim hopped out but I felt something tie around my waist. Soon, a shock of pain ran up my body as it grew tighter.

'JACK!' I heard Kim's voice. Then, I was yanked away from her and everything went black.

* * *

**UGH! I hate it. Shortest chappie in all shortest chappies. But... ULTIMATE CLIFFIE!**


	16. More About Figures

**More About Figures **

* * *

kim's pov

'JACK!' I screamed his name. I heard everyone whip around but he was already gone.

'Where's Jack?!' Lacey screamed skidding to a stop by my side.

'Figure leader took him.' I started to race down the stairs but Lacey grabbed my arm.

'No we need a plan. The leader figure is too strong.' she turned to the rest of the guys. 'No doubt he'll turn into a figure now.' tears stung my eyes.

'Well we've got to hurry.' Lacey looked at me. 'We need a plan!' I yelled. She rolled her eyes trying to ignore my anger.

'Yes, and I've already got one.' she said deviously.

'Oh no!' the sisters groaned.

Jerry's pov

Ok... I now officially hated Lacey for the day, she made us go back into the forsaken place! I know he's a black belt, but whenever we find him, he's dead.

X's pov

We all parted our assigned ways. I walked out of the underground's main exit yes. MAIN exit there's more than one way out but the second way leads somewhere where none of us want to go ever again. I walked up to a red 1969 firebird. I knocked on the glass and a man in his early 30's rolled the window down.

'I'm X, I'm guess ing you're Rudy?' I asked him.

'That's right where's everyone else?' his eyes flamed with anticipation. Mine on the other hand filled with sorrow.

'The leader figure kidnaped Jack sooo... we're in the middle of a plan to save him before the leader turns him into a figure.' Rudy's eyes were now scared. 'This is the plan, your first stop is to drive to the store and buy eight bottles of silly string...

Kim's pov

'So what are J & X's real names?' I asked Lacey who was right next to me. We were sneaking around the underground in search for a particular room that Lacey needed access to.

'Well, they have real names it's just that they don't like people talking about it.'

'Why not?' I asked.

'Here.' she whispered. We turned to the left corner and immediately she turned to a jet black metallic door. I was a little intimidated but soon followed her in. Slight dust poofed out as we walked in. The room was dark but she flipped on a light revealing a dim lighted room. It was well furnished as if we were in some old british professor's bedroom. I smiled as I watched her walk over to a bookshelf and look at the books. She search for a specific one.

'She is sooooper cute!' I thought. 'I can't wait until all of this trash is over so that we can adopt...' I was shocked. It struck me. 'Wait, we aren't even married and Jack and I are planning to adopt a child!' I thought. 'What does he have planne-' my thoughts were interrupted by a light tug on my shirt.

'Kimmy, are you listening to me?' Lacey asked looking up at me. He green eyes were filled with hope. I smiled.

'Sorry in a different world and hey! Don't call me Kimmy!' I finished.

'Why does it bother you?' she asked like any annoying kid.

'No,' I said realizing something. 'Jack gave it to me.' I whispered. She mouthed oh and backed away.

'So, we need to find 'the book'" she said putting quotes around the book.

'What book?' I asked.

'You'll see when I find it.' she replied slowly like she had her mind somewhere else.

'So, about J & X's real names?' I asked walking to the side of the bookcase and leaned up against the smaller desk than the one across from me.

'Well, there real names are Jackie and Terra.'

'Why isn't it J & T then?' I interrupted her.

'Hold on I'm leading up to that anyways, before J&X were turned to figures, they were orphaned sisters who had a very rough life, they were homeless and fought for food and money.' I was sad and listened to Lacey intently. 'Well, meanwhile the soon-to-be leading figure was creating a type of chemical that could change humans from there regular state into something that was more advanced than vampires, zombies or werewolves. So, when the time came, he wanted to test his creation. So, he gathered up many people and wanted to choose two to test on. He simultaneously chose Jackie and Terra as his test. Well, his test came back positive and they were turned into real life figures.'

'Why would they let him do that to him?' I asked.

'Because they didn't want anyone else to be in danger so they took it for themselves. Well, even though the tests came back positive, they were not totally right according to plan. The chemicals reacted to human DNA and created the human's presence darker than planned so, instead of a regular change of state, he changed them into another supernatural being.' my eyes were wide.

'Ok, well what are the negative sides of being a figure?' I asked thinking about Jack.

'Well, my thing is that the age you are turned is the age you will stay forever.' I was now terrified.

'You mean, figures are like vampires how they will never die?' I asked.

'Well, only a few things can kill a figure like water for instance. Water works with humans but figures are the opposite so they aren't water or blood. Figures can be killed be repetitious slices or cuts drawing liquid.'

'Liquid?'

'Yes since we aren't able to take water, we can't produce blood so, the figure necklaces produce some sort of chemical that is a life substitute of blood. If you keep on losing the chemical through injuries, the necklace's power and glow will decrease and soon, the necklace will die along with it's owner. So yes, they'll die soon enough.' I was beyond upset now.

'Let's hurry I don't want Jack to be turned.' I said fast.

'I know Kim, we've just got to-' I accidentally cut her off.

'JACK!' I screamed. I don't know why I did. I just felt something dangerous around his presence.

'KIM! What did you hear?'

'It's not what I heard it's what I felt.' I breathed un-evenly. The last thing I saw were Lacey's terrified eyes and her piercing scream. Then, all went black.


	17. Lacey's Mistake

**Lacey's Mistake**

* * *

J's pov (Jackie's pov)

I raced down to my room and burst in after unlocking the door. I turned on the lights and screamed but it was muffled by the hand slapped over my mouth. I opened my eyes and I felt them light up as I saw who it was. I squealed for joy and jumped in his arms.

Jerry's pov

I walked to the locker rooms with Eddie. He carried a duffle bag as I carried a backpack. I could tell all my friends were sort of freaked out of me because yah, I know I'm crazy but in all time seriousness, I can be as serious as Milton in a chemistry test. But, this was a matter of my two best friends' life here! We walked down the corner and crept into the silent locker rooms. Eddie followed me down the secret room and I flipped open my iPad's cover.

'Where to Pluto?' I asked Milton.

'Right pass four intersections and then make a hard left. I'll tell you when to stop from there.' He replied. I stared at the black screen which had blue lines portraying the tunnels underground the underground. Haha that sounder weird. I watched the two red dots move as me and Eddie moved down the right. I looked up and squinted my eyes seeing a bright light coming strait towards us... like a train light.

'JERRY!' I heard Eddie's voice then felt him jump on me knocking me out of the way. I heard something pass, then stop and slow steps came towards us. I closed my eyes in fear.

'you two! Stand up!' I did as the voice said then opened my eyes. A figure stood in front of us.

'Ok, when I say both charge and slice either sides of his body alright?' Milton's voice rang. I slightly nodded my head.

'One... two... THREE!' Milton shouted. Me and Eddie drew our knives and quickly ran past him. The figure fell on his knees and glowing green liquid fell from his sides... instead of blood. We looked at each other. As the figure whipped around to face us, I caught a glimpse of his necklace who's liquid had decreased in glow. It clicked.

'Pluto! Tell me everything about figures you know!' I said as the figure launched himself at me. I blocked each of his strikes as he fought both me and Eddie. Soon, it turned to a full out battle.

X's pov (Terra's pov)

After I told Rudy the plan, he drove off with a weird look on his face like we were doing something stupid, crazy, dumb, yah you get the point. I turned around and my eyes widen to what I saw. J and Chandler. Right by each other smiling at me. I almost fainted.

Lacey's pov

I checked the time on my iPhone (which was given to me from Milton) 5:30am. I picked up Kim and laid her on the bed. I walked over to my door and crept out. I closed the door locking it.

'Glad the door locks form only the outside.' I muttered under my breath then sprinted down the long hallway.

'Pluto! Direct me to the leader's command room!' I said a little louder than my regular voice since I was running.

'Copy that one sec.' Milton replied. He was muttering all this stuff about figures until he came upon the way they die.

'THAT'S IT!' Jerry's voice rang.

'Ok, Neptune go down the hallway. After you passed five intersections, make a hard right on the sixth one.'

'Whoops.' I muttered. I took a few steps back and raced down the right hallway.

'Ok next?' I asked.

'The room at the very end of the hall.' He replied. I ran as fast as I could and nearly ran into the door once I found it. I took a few steps backwards and read it. 'Mr. Figure.' I smirked and placed my hand cautiously on the door. Right when I did I heard a yell. Actually, more like a shriek. It wouldn't stop. I slapped my hand back. It stopped this time. I pressed my ear against the door and it started again. Finally, I burst into the room. Tears stung my eyes at the sight.

'JACK!' I heard from down the hallway. I whip around seeing Kim running to the door. I bolt up to it and slammed it on her... yes not my best move but I can't let both of them in the figure's sight.

'LACEY! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!' she screamed at me banging on it. I cried as I leaned against it. I heard her slide down. She sat against it but the knocking and cries didn't stop. I whipped open my eyes and planned.


	18. Fallen

**Fallen**

* * *

Kim's pov

I opened my eyes and noticed I was in some sort of room. I raced to the door ignoring the pain and dizziness. I burst out.

'Pluto, directions to the-'

'Leader's office?' he asked.

'Copy.'

'Ok, make a hard left...' he guided me to the long hallway leading up to the leader's room when I saw Jack lying down almost unconscious in a room passed Lacey.

'JACK!' I shrieked.

'What happened!?' I just realized I forgot to tune out. I could literally hear the suspense building in my friend's presences.

'Lacey! Don't!' I screamed as I ran towards the room. She, with sorrowfull eyes, slammed the door on me.

'LACEY OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!' I screamed with my forehead against it. Wow... I sounded like her mother. I'm surprised Jack didn't wake up. I heard Lacey cry a little but it stopped and I felt her presence on the other side grow confident and terrorized as she walked away. I fell on my knees just praying that the two would make it out alive...

Lacey's pov

My eyes whip open. I stand up by myself and fill with horror as I saw Jack's state. Unconscious, he laid on a low table that's just a little shorter than, someone who was Kim's height, knees. The leader was sitting at a desk typing at a super computer. Jack. His name kept racing through my head. I just noticed, a figure stone around his neck. zit was hovering a good 5 inches above him... there's something you don't see everyday unless you're me... the third figure ever created and living among hundreds. Jack's skin was paler and his presence was darker... he looks like how I looked. I need to stop this. I need a plan.

Jerry's pov

Right when Milton told us about ways Figures can die, he came upon water. I dodged this figure's attack and launched myself onto the duffle back and back pack we brought. I zipped the duffle bag open seeing a water bottle from karate practice two nights ago. I stood up and whipped around. The figure was just a yard away from me when I spayed him with water. High-pitched shrieking pierced my ears as it happened... I don't think that scream was just the one figure. After he melted into liquid, I sucked as much up I could with an extra stone. I tucked that necklace into my pocket and tossed Eddie the duffle bag.

'Pluto, proceed with the directions.' I said as I tossed the backpack over my shoulders and turn to walk down the hallway. This will be fun...

Terra's pov

J and Chandler followed me as I listened to Milton.

'What do you mean?' I asked Milton as we three jogged around the underground.

'I mean, Jack's turning! He's already at the 30% mark! So follow my instructions!' I haven't ever heard Milton act like this so, I did as he told me to. And just as he said, the party was at the Leader's office... half of it.

'Where's Eddie and Jerry?' I whispered and ran up to Kim. I kneeled by her.

'Jack, The leader's going to kill him.' she said quietly, quickly.

'No he's not. He's turning him.'

'J,' Milton's voice turned serious in my earpiece. 'He's going to kill him.' My eyes widened.

'Please J,' Kim's soft frightened voice rang, 'you have to get me in there. I can stop him.' My gaze fell on her. I stood up.

'Guys, let's get Kim in there. Pluto!' I yelled.

'Copy!' he replied.

'Get us into the office.' I replied seriously.

'I will enjoy this.' he said. I could literally sense his wide smirk.

Lacey's pov

I silently ran up to Jack. He wasn't even asleep! Does the leader even know what it feels like to be turned into a figure while awake! It's like a hundred times worse then being turned into a vampire! I looked into his changing eyes and saw pain, fright but guilt. I could tell he was put in a trance type of thing since he wasn't moving, talking or screaming for that matter. I put my lips to i ear.

'I'm going to get you out of hear.' I whispered. His eyes lit up. I jumped from the sound of the leader figure's voice.

'Little Lacey, what are you doing?' I stared at his painfully deceiving eyes.

'Don't you know that you're just bait? By the time I snap my fingers, those kids out there will burst in and you do know what happens when they all come in here right?' I was confused. Then, he pressed a button on a remote and Jack started to yell and move. I glanced at the computer screen. It read: 35%. He raises Jack's percentage off and on?! He sat up but was instantly thrown down by the figure.

'Don't move or you'll be gone.' he called to Jack. I saw him draw a knife out of his pocket.

'JACK!' I shrieked and raced to the leader, oblivious to my attack, I knocked the leader down and landed on top of him. The knife fell out of his hands and rolled out of his hand. It slid to the back wall. I cut off his trance and punched him. He glared his piercing red eyes at me and threw me across the room. I knocked against the wall and crashed onto the floor. I tried to hold back tears as I stood up. I whipped around and see him running full speed towards Jack.

'No,' I whispered unevenly. I ran to the figure and knocked him away from Jack.

'That was too close!' I whispered praying the knife was on the floor and not in Jack. I raced over to the leader and landed against him. The knife fell of the table Jack landed on with a paralyzing shring. We both starred at it. The knife was dipped in dark red blood. My eyes widened.

'JACK!' I screamed the third time today as I grabbed the knife and lunged at the figure. I looked at the screen. Two meters showed. One human, one figure. Both of Jack and both, falling. My gaze fell onto the leader who was right by Jack with another stupid knife! I ran up behind him and sliced his back with the knife. He yelled as glowing greenish-blueish liquid ran down his black clothes. His black hair was now dripping with sweat and figure chemicals. I smirked then kicked him away. He fell down... almost dead already? I stood by Jack.

'Jack listen to me!' I said grabbing his shoulder in one hand and his right hand with my other. His eyes opened they were changing from black to deep purple. No... they were dark colors he's dying.

'JACK! Please wake up!' I heard his groan of pain. I looked at him, blood streamed across his arm, side, forehead, and stomach. The cut in his stomach was deep. A puddle of blood formed around him and drips started dripping off the table.

'No, come on, I've- I'll-' an idea came. 'KIM!' I nearly screamed. His eyes fluttered open and he tried to jump up but instead he screamed and fell back down. After my smirk left, I raced up to the computer and stopped the figure turning process... or so I thought. The human meter was falling but the figure one was rising, so was Jack's screaming.

'no no NO!' I yelled typing quick. 35%... 39%.

'EVERYONE! Get in here!' I screamed.

'We can't!' Kim cried. I bolt to the door. It wouldn't budge.

'Uranus! Where's the escape?!' I screamed.

'47% finished.' Jerry replied. I grumbled then, Jack's yelling stopped good sign! Bad sign! I raced over, his eyes were rolling in the back of his head.

'No! Stay awake!' I kept shaking him. 'Get Kim! She's hurt!' I yelled his eyes whipped open. I needed to safe my taunts so he won't wear out. Then, Jack's breath became uneven and slower. His body was going limp.

'NO! Kim's outside! She'll come in, in just a little while!' His eyes fluttered open again but not as reflexed.

'Jack! Stay for me! What about Jerry? What about Eddie?' I realized I wasn't tuned out so everyone was hearing this but i didn't care. 'What about J & X? What about me and Kim? We'll all die without out you! We can't have you die. Jack, please!' I said.

My forehead was now on his chest. 'Please.' I kept whispering. I could sense everyone's presence darken in sadness. I stomped my foot as I stood up. Just then, a drilling noise shook the ground and a hole was made. Everyone came into view. Even J & X with... Chandle? I looked at the meters on the screen. 0%... 0%. Steady clicks were taking place. I collapsed my forehead back onto Jack's chest.

'Please, don't go.' the beats fainted away. No one spoke. Nothing made a noise. I heard Kim's cries. I felt mine. The constant clanks of the blood dripping from the table to the metalic floor was the only noise following me and Kim's cries. I love you daddy.' I whispered. What will happen now?


	19. Operation: Get Back Jack

**Operation: Get Jack Back**

* * *

Kim's pov

When Lacey was crying on Jack, let's just say things didn't look good on the inside of me. I probably, literally, wanted to melt and die. I yelled and tried my best to not scream. I fell on my knees and landed on my forehead. I felt Jerry's arms around my waist. I whipped around. I hugged him back. We hugged each other as tight as possible. I heard and felt him crying too.

Lacey's pov

I backed away from Jack's body and slid down the wall. I put my head in my hands and cried. It was the first time I ever cried. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to Kim. I jump up into her arms. She put her arms around my back so that she was carrying me. She rocked back and forth trying to calm both of us down.

'What do we do now?' She asked her. She stared into my eyes.

'There's only one way to revive him.' I said realizing it. I whispered my plan to Kim I grinned deviously about it, as for her, terror spread across her face and she cried,

'No no no no no! That can't happen! He won't be-'

'Do you want Jack back?' I snapped at her. She nodded whipping a tear away.

'Good.' I turned back to the guys. I walked down the steps towards them while shouting commands.

'We're bringing Jack back! It's 6:45am, Friday morning we will get Jack back before Sunday morning! Jerry, Eddie, finish your task! Jackie Terra and Chandler,' I saw the two flinch at their real names. 'find the leader figure!' Right when Kim dropped me was when I noticed he was gone. 'Milton, keep eyes.' He nodded and bolts off. The other five raced off. Then, it was only me and Kim.

'What do we do Lace?' she asked. Lacey smirked. I went wide eyed.

Terra's pov

'Why the heck did she use our real names?!' Jackie screamed while we raced side by side with Chandler right behind us.

'She probably was explaining our story to Kim and still had our real names in our head, no big deal.' I replied just hoping I was correct. Then, we stopped sudden. I cautiously crept around the corner seeing a bright green and blueish door... like our blood. Figure blood. I walked up to it.

'X! What are you doing?!' Jackie yelled/whispered. I flinched her away. 'No, you might die!' Chandler finished stepping to me. I pulled my hand away from his grasped and put a hand on the door. Nothing happened. I put my ear up to the door and listened for a few seconds when, a felt something grasp me and pull me past the door. The last thing I remembered of the underground was Jackie and Chandler screaming me name... my real name.

Jerry's pov

We raced back underground and I was shaken up from he past hour's events but Lacey gave me enough courage to proceed with the plan. Eddie tried to keep up with me as we raced to the end of the underground... I wonder what it looks like since this place it soooo unpredictable! We were running until we came to a dead end.

'Pluto, we must have made a wrong turn!' I yelled angry.

'No you didn't that's why I packed a few dynamites in your duffle bag.'

Our eyes widened. Me and Eddie tore up the duffle bag and found the four dynamites. I strapped one on the left side of the wall and Eddie placed one on the right. Right when we lit them, we hurriedly packed up the bags and ran away. We crouched down and plugged out ears.

CA-BOOOOOOM!

The dynamites exploded the wall. We raced up to the hallway debris painted the whole premises. We made our way through the whole and were shocked from what we saw.

Chandler's pov

Once Terra was sucked into the wall, we stared in shock.

'Chandler! What about my sister?!' Jackie screamed. She went for the door.

'NO!' I yelled and grabbed her arm pulling her to me. She landed against my chest. Her cheeks burned. I felt mine turn red too. She jumped away but still held my hand.

'Sorry, but I just can't stand to see anyone else die. We'll find her let's just stay with the plan.' I said. She was about to fight back but Milton talked.

'Yah, would X give up the plan to find you J?' I shook my head. 'Then, stay with the plan.' I nodded and we raced around receiving directions from Milton looking for the leader. We never brought our hands away from each other's.

Milton's pov

'Ok, it's already 7:00am! Is everything ok?!' Rudy's voice rang in my head.

'Rudy, don't freak out but, Jack's gone and we're trying to bring him back!' I said. He started freaking out. -_-

'Ok, he might come back but there's only one way it can happen.' my voice apparently darkened because Rudy didn't ask how.

Kim's pov

I stood behind Lacey who sat behind the computer typing away. I swear, if those were papers or leaves she was playing with, we might have touched the moon already. She hacked in and found a map of the whole underground... even secret rooms.

'Ok, so we're here.' she pointed to the very bottom room on the screen. 'Milton's here.' she pointed the the room in the very middle of the map. 'And J, X, and Chandler are here.' she pointed to the top. Jerry and Eddie are currently underground somewhere around here.' she swirled her finger around the middle west side of the underground. 'Once they proceed past phase four, they'll show up under the ground where no one on earth except for figures have been, that's the portal where we can bring Jack back and give the leader away.' I looked at her worriedly.

'Don't worry, we never really liked him anyways!' She replied making me smile but my smile vanished when we saw was was going on in the screen.

'What...' Lacey took a deep silent breath 'was that?!' she asked. A bright green trail zipped around the hallways...


	20. Phase Six and The Portal

**Phase Six and The Portal**

* * *

Terra's pov

I stood up off the floor on the other side of the door. From my surroundings, I knew I was no longer in the underground. I was in the bridge to the portal. Even though I was the very first figure ever created, I've never been in the underground's bridge to the portal. The floor was a dull but light blue and it was soft like grass but hard like sand underneath. There were regular dull, blueish type of misty pine trees forming a forest and I looked into the horizons seeing the orangish-pinkish sky holding up a huge darkened but powerful sun. I saw at least five planets of different colors set around, in front and behind the sun. Once I got a feel for where I was, I raced into the forest then turned left going north alongside of the underground's walls. It was a little freaky to know that a whole other world is under the human world... maybe there's one under the figure world. As I ran, I tried to get Jerry and Lacey's attention.

'Neptune. Uranus, I'm in the underground's portal world read when you are.'

'Copy that.' Jerry said.

'Copy that Venus, just hurry because the portal give very limited life to figures since it's the portal to all worlds. Just get to the leader's office portal and we'll be moving onto phase 6.'

'Copy that.' I answered Lacey. I kept running and then arrived at the north side of the underground seeing... Jerry? and Eddie? coming through a hole in the wall? Who knew?

Jerry's pov

Me and Eddie exited the underground tunnels and were shocked to see where we were. I turn my head and see Terra? Running up from the east side? Alrighty then.

'What are you doing Jerry?' she asked apparently shocked.

'Going along with plan.' I rolled my eyes.

'Neptune, never give Uranus and Jupiter dynamites!' she laughed.

'Well, are we going onto phase 6?' I asked. There eyes lit up and the two smiled.

'For Jack?' I asked putting my hand out.

'For Jack!' the other two exclaimed putting hands on mine.

'1,2,3...' I started and we all yelled Team! together. I hope this will be a success or I'll never see my closest friend ever again...

Kim's pov

'Lacey, what are those?!' I exclaimed shocked. We watched the screen and followed the green lines circle around the underground, they went faster and faster not re-tracing a single hallway until, they came into the leader's office. We both whip around. Nothing weird... accept one thing.

'Oh my.' I whispered. Lacey follows my gaze and gasps in shock. Jack's body was gone. Only his blood remained.

'Lacey, Lacey what do we do?! What just happened?!' I was freaking out now and apparently annoying the life out of Lacey.

'Kim, calm down gosh I know what happened.' she whispered. Then, we whip back to the screen. I high pitch beeping sound with a red light blared. I red the meter: life existence: 90% My eyes widened. Lacey sat back down and typed away while talking.

'Uranus, 90% left hurry it's a long process to bring a human life back then change it. Hurry.'

'Copy that.' I heard Jerry's voice.

'Kim, phase 6 is in session.' I smiled a smile of mixed emotions and helped Lacey direct the phase.


	21. In Between Heaven and Earth

**In Between Heaven and Earth**

* * *

Jack's pov

I opened my eyes and nothing looked the same. I had the feeling as if I was in a dream but... everything looked too real. I stood up and noticed there was no floor nor sky. Everything was a whitish gold-ish feeling. I just blink and I'm transported to some sort of study room. Dark brown wooden flooring covered the spacious room. A darker brown brick made a fireplace and a steady fire crackled. Bookshelves stood around the perimeter until I came across a desk. I saw a chair behind it and a man with dark brunette hair looked down at a book... I don't even know if it was a book. It was more of a future style with a screen of glowing green and white lights. I stared at the man wondering if I've seen him before. I few minutes later, he raises his head. He stared into my eyes but not in a glaring state more warm and full of love. I instantly knew who he was.

'Dad.' I said. I ran over and he stood up. I hugged him hard and he hugged me too. He died when I was twelve and I could barely remember him because it was like we were never together but, it wasn't his fault we weren't... it was mine. I haven't seen him for five years.

'Jack.' he said releasing me. I was about one and one half inches shorter than him.

'I'm sorry.' I whispered with glossy eyes.

'No.' he sighed and wrapped me in another hug.

'I shouldn't have left. I don't know why I did.' I could barely finish my sentence when he whispered shhh and no's. He let go of me.

'Where are we?' I asked looking around.

'We're in the angel's room. It's right outside of heaven where all the angels receive their missions from God.' My eyes nearly popped out of my head.

'That's so awesome!' then, my eyes dulled.

'What happened to me for me to come here?' I asked him just noticing. His deep brown eyes filled with love but sorrow.

'The figure killed you.' he whispered. My eyes widened.

'Oh no no no no no I've got to go back! I've got to get back to Lacey I have to stop the leader I have to- KIM!' I exclaimed at the end of my sentence like a dog seeing a squirrel. I saw my dad smile and he chuckled a little.

'I know Jack. I've watched you and mom and yes, Kim ever since my last day. I know about the whole figure incident.' he paused making me place my gaze back on his eyes. 'And I watched how you acted with Lacey. You're just like your mom with little kids and I love that.' I smiled. But it soon died away.

'I have to go back and tell Kim I'm ok, I bet she's freaking out right now and don't even get me started on what it feels like when you're in the same room with a freaking out Kim and annoyed Lacey.' this time he looked at me then laughed. I waited then noticed it was sort of funny and smiled.

'Jack, I know they are working on a plan to bring you back.' I looked at him like he was nuts.

'Are you sure? No one can bring back life.' I said scared, loved but sad.

'No Jack, There're bringing you back as a figure.' my eyes widened as his filled with hurt.

'But no, I can't become a figure! What about all my friends?! What about Lacey? What about Kim?!' I exclaimed. He looked at me with glossy eyes. 'I'm sorry.' I finished.

'It's ok Jack.' he replied.

'Do they make it?' I asked. He looked at me with that same secretive gleam I once knew.

'They do? Can they save you and bring you back?' I asked.

'No. I'm not associated with figures unlike you. Your daughter is a figure so it's going to be easier for them to save you.' I smiled when he said your daughter. 'But, it will be harder since the leader is still alive and can use it against your team.'

'The figure leader is still alive!' I exclaimed. 'We need to stop this.' I added. 'What his real name?' I finished. My dad laughed.

'Daemondei. You can use it against him.' I was confused but before I could answer, I sharp pain blasted up my chest. I yelled a little. My dad put his hand on my shoulder to keep me from falling.

'What's wrong with me?!' I exclaimed.

'They're bringing you back.' my eyes widened. It happened again but this time, it blasted from my waist to the top of my head. I fell in my knees and my dad sat down my me. The same echoes and screams killed my head. I laid down almost screaming.

'Jack, it's ok stay awake, you're strong enough! Don't fall asleep!' I heard him talking but could barely understand him. I wanted to sleep so badly but I knew I would really die.

'Dad, I want you to come back.' I gasped closing my eyes since I was in a lot of pain since I was killed by Daemondei.

'I would love to Jack, but I have my job up here.' I groaned in pain and sadness. 'But, someday we'll see each other again. Now, just relax.' I didn't want to relax but I did since I was really weak and felt like I was being turned inside out. I closed my eyes and felt me drift away from the room I was currently in. I felt my dad kiss my forehead. I just let myself go but, the pain came back but ten times worse. I was groaning and could feel my presence in a room but I wasn't totally back on earth yet.

Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder and one on my chest. I wanted to wake up but couldn't. Then, I heard voices and voices fighting. I whip my eyes open with a gasp. Everything was a darker shade but I moved my eyes to the person who was almost holding me. Kim's eyes stared down at me. I smiled.

'Jack!' I heard her voice and she hugged me tighter. I closed my eyes and smiled glad I was back with her. She let go but looked scared.

'What's wrong?' I gasped.

'They turned you.' I smiled.

'That would explain a few things.' she smiled. I try to sit up but I was in lots of pain. I fell back in her lap.

'Sorry.' I gasped.

'Shhh It's ok.' she replied.

'So, does this change a few things?' I asked. She laughed.

'Yes it does.' she said nodding her head with tears in her eyes. I smiled and put my hand on her cheek. She leaned into it. I pushed myself up with my elbows and kissed her. I felt her smile and kiss back. I pulled away and looked at her.

'I love you.' I whispered. She smiled and kissed me one more short time.


	22. Touch One, Infect The Rest

**Touching One, Infects The Rest**

* * *

Kim's pov

I think I was passed shocked. Wanna know why? Well, why don't I share with you my day... I woke up and me and my best friends found a supernatural underground filled with supernatural beings. Coincidentally, the leader of these beings wants to turn Jack into a figure and let him suffer for all eternity... which I have no idea why. Then, my own daughter locks me out of the room where Jack and her were not only that, the figure leader is killing Jack at the same time. By the time I make it in there, he's gone. Lacey said she killed the leader figure but his body had disappeared. Well, during phase 5, we saw green streaks across the screen until they entered the room we were in... which was were Jack's body was too. I whip around and nothing was there... when I mean nothing, I mean Jack's body was gone. Only his blood remained. So, we are currently in phase 6 which is bringing my best friend back to life... not as a human though. UGH! So you can now understand what I am going though now!

'Uranus! Activate the portal!' Lacey screamed as she held onto a door in the very back of the leader's office. The door lead to the bridge of all worlds or as sone of the figures call it, the portal of the Underground. We were pulling it shut trying to keep it close. Violent wind ripped through the room though.

'Uranus! Now!' she screamed again.

'Portal is in position! 72% done!'Jerry replied.

'Oh please make it.' Lacey whispered laying her forehead on the door. Then, I could barely see, through the crack of the two doors we held shut, a light reddish purplish circular portal I saw the green streaks heading right for us.

'KIM! NOW!' Lacey screamed. At the same time, we let go of the doors and the power of the green streaks threw us back a few yards from the door. I watched the streaks whiz into the underground's hallways until not but three second later, I heard a shrieking scream. I looked to Lacey with frightful eye. Her worried ones starred back.

'Jack.' I whispered and jumped up. I burst out the room. I heard Lacey's voice and feet behind me.

'Good job Uranus I think it worked. We're looking for Jack now get in here before you guys get yourselves killed!' she exclaimed. I kept running around the underground then whip around to Lacey.

'Where would he be?' I whispered almost to tears.

'With the leader.' she whispered like she just got it. 'Follow me.' she ended. We zipped around the hallway's corners and I could barely catch up to her until, she stopped dead in her tracks. I hover behind her and listened to the room, just copying what she did. I heard the leader's voice and Chandler and Jackie's ones fighting back at him. I could literally feel Jack's presence in the room. Me and Lacey looked at each other.

'Pluto, direct everyone to our current place!' Lacey whispered as quiet as possible.

'Copy.' he replied quick and choppy. About two minutes later, everyone ran up behind us.

'Leader figure inside there fighting with Chandler and Jackie about Jack who is probably shocked from where he's been-' Jerry cut her off.

'Jack's in there?!' he yelled in a whispered. We all nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Ok, do in, Jerry, Chandler you two distract the leader. Eddie, you hack into the computers to shut down any software running against us. Kim, go to Jack tell him-'

'Got it.' I said. She smiled.

'I'll do my thing.' she smirked. We all looked at each other scared.

'On my mark.' she whispered. Holding up fingers, she counted one, two, three. We burst into the room and bolt to our places ignoring anything else... well I did.

I raced up to Jack who lied on the floor. I sat behind him and pulled his shoulders and head onto my lap. I stroked his hair and couldn't help but smile and almost laugh with joy in feeling him breathing.

'Lacey, 21 minutes until the whole underground self-destructs!' Eddie exclaimed. Her eyes widened.

'Ha! You guys will never make it!' the leader laughed.

'Oh yah? Well we just completed the one thing no one in the whole underground has completed.' Chandler said. The leader smirked.

'We brought back a human life as a figure soul!' his eyes widened.

'He's alive?!' he screamed. I whip my head around seeing him start towards me and Jack. Oh, I'm glad Chandler slapped him silly because I would have probably stood up and rip him into a million pieces.

'Yes, and you will never touch him again.' Jackie exclaimed. He rolled his eyes.

'Nor will you ever touch any of us!' Lacey exclaimed. I forgot about what she was going to do. I whipped to her seeing her over the portal of that room holding a figure necklace over it. His eyes filled with terror.

'What are you doing?!' He screams going for her.

'Eh, making things even.' she dropped the stone as he yelled. Chandler and Jerry rammed him into the wall and held him there. I instantly knew, he wasn't able to create any more figures, but he still has an abnormal figure power. Then, I feel Jack's breathing race and his eyes whipped open. He gasped and tried to sit up.

'Jack.' I nearly cried. His eyes whipped to mine and the frightful look instantly softened.

'Kim.' He whispered. I could tell he was in shock, pain confusion. I mean, I would probably not even be as strong as he was right now, knowing I had been to Heaven and back. I hugged him and smiled as I felt him relax. I let him go and he tried to sit up but he instantly fell back to me gasping a sorry.

'Shhh no. It's ok.' I said stroking his hair and he relaxed again.

'What's wrong?' he asked.

'He turned you.'

'That would explain a few things.' I smiled. A few seconds later without taking our eyes off each other he asked,

'So does this change a few things?' I smiled with tears in my eyes and nodded.

'Yes this does.' I felt his hand on my cheek and I leaned into it smiling at him. Then, I felt him kiss me. I smiled then pulled away.

'I love you.' he whispered clearly feeling pain come back. I just replied by kissing him again.

Finally, after a little bit, he was able to stand.

'You guys aren't going to win.' the leader figure mutter catching Jack's gaze.

'Well, from my point of view, I think we're on a great start,' Jack paused then smirked while finishing. 'Daemondei.' the figure's eyes widened with shock and terror. Jack started for

the leader and he started yelling with fear and started trying to get away from Chandler and Eddie.

'Mess with one of us,' Jack finished. He yanked his figure stone off and threw it at the leader's feet. 'Mess with all.' he smirked and turned away once he won their death glare.

'Pluto, get out of there! Get to the surface we'll be up there in a few!' Lacey exclaimed. She hopped down from the high place she was at then, her gaze meg Jack's. She ran to him and hugged him. I watch them and Jack held her.

'I'm sorry.' she said.

'Don't be.' he replied and they hugged again.

'GUYS! Five minutes until destruction!' Eddie yelled.

'Let's get out of here.' Jack said. Everyone raced up to us.

'Thank you Kim.' Jack said pulling my hand to his.

'Anything for you.' I replied. We smiled and rushed everyone out


	23. Jack's Ultimate Test

**Jack's Ultimate Test**

* * *

Jack's pov

Then, I remembered everything that we did before I was killed. Eddie trapped the figures underground. They're stronger than we think they could tear us, along with the whole underground and school apart. I stopped abruptly making everyone stop suddenly and ask many questions. I tuned all of them out.

'Underground.' I said and pointed to the floor. They all looked at me confused. They were all Jerry's. I smirked.

'Jack, what do you mean?' Kim asked.

'Milton, where did you tell Eddie to put the figures?' I asked.

'Ah, in a spare room?' he asked like I was going crazy.

'Where did he put them?'

'In the locker rooms.' Eddie said with his eyes widened. Everyone caught on. I groaned and turned around to hurry to the locker rooms when Kim caught my arm.

'What do you think you're doing?' she asked like I was crazy... which I probably was considering the day I've been through.

'Going to the locker rooms to stop the-'

'Heck no.' she interrupted. 'How do you think you can kill 300 figures whenever you're one yourself?' I forgot I was a figure... oops.

'Well that changes things. Lace!' I called. She walked up. 'What abnormal things can I do?' I asked.

'Well, sorry but each figure has their our special power so you'll have to learn yours.' I held a sarcastic look.

'Well that changes things.' I muttered and turned away. Kim caught my arm again.

'Now what are you doing?' she asked annoyed.

'Going to find my powers.' I turned and whispered, 'While killing the figures.' and I race off. I hear many footsteps behind me and Kim's voice calling me. Finally, I reached the locker rooms and a few seconds later, Kim slammed on the brakes and stood by me.

'How do you plan on getting rid of them?'

'Eh, you know, maybe a drainage leak.' I literally felt her eyes widen.

'You do realize that'll affect you too right?' I nodded then turned to Lacey.

'Do you think water will affect me?' I asked.

'Well, it does with all figures,' she paused, 'but no figure has been able to withstand it so, there is still a chance.' I grinned.

'Well,' I turned my head to face the locker room's doors, 'We're about to find out.' I felt Kim tense up... so as the rest of the room. But, Lacey was as excited as I... should I be worried? ;)

'Are you sure it will work?' Eddie asked.

'Of course... only if I don't react to water, but let's not talk about that right now, so Kim yah ready?' I looked up to her from the map on the floor. Everyone kneeled around it. She slowly nodded.

'Great, phase 7 is on.' I said and everyone raced to their spots. I looked down to my left side and see Lacey smirking up at me. I smile and we race into the locker rooms. Instantly, around 50 figures crowded around us. They pressed us against the door. They looked different than I and I have no idea why. I instantly noticed that their screams and shrieking were exactly like the ones in my head. One stood in front of me not even moving just staring into my eyes even though it was being pushed around by others. I looked into it's eyes. I expected it to be of anger and evilness but instead, it was full of sorrow but a calm presence. I instantly relaxed some. I grabbed Lacey's hand so I wouldn't lose her and pushed through the figures. Soon, we reached the trap doors.

'Uranus ready?' I yelled into the earpiece raising my voice over all the other figure's voices.

'Copy that, Mars.' he muttered.

'Ready?' I asked Lacey.

'Been ready.' I smiled. She ran down the steps and climbed up a wall that the other figures couldn't she rested on a pipe that stretched across the top.

'READY JACK!' she screamed at me. I nodded.

'Jupiter, que the nets!' I yelled.

'Copy that!' he said back. A few seconds later, two nets fell on either side of the mob of mad figures. Oh I just hope this works.

'Venus, que platform.' I said.

'Copy.' she said. I heard and felt a grumbling from the west side of the tunnel. (AN:/ The locker rooms face south.) I herded all the figures into the tunnels and trapped them in the nets. I smiled as I slammed the door on us.

'Everyone on the platform?' I asked receiving a series of yes's and copy's. I took a deep breath.

'Saturn,' I paused as I felt Kim's tension rise. 'Que leak.'

'Copy.' she answered. I heard the fear in her voice. I was sad I had to make her the one who created the leak but, she had to stay behind and help me and Lacey gather the figures... if I didn't react. The tension was building. I knew we couldn't take more time. We won't make it. The yells and grumbling rose and rose.

'Saturn!' I yelled. Then, I felt it. As if an earthquake, the ground grumbled and I saw the huge leak stampeding in. Water overpowered the tunnels up ahead. I looked up at Lacey and she looked down at me scared. I mouthed it's ok. She gave a weak smile. Then, it came. I closed my eyes and fell to the ground so I wouldn't get too badly hurt when water collided into me. Then, I felt it. Icy cold wetness touched my skin and I felt my body be taken away. I heard the screams die and I was sucked into darkness... but I could still hear everything around me. I could also hear the ringing in my ears as water surrounded me.

Kim's pov

I unwillingly pulled the lever and water rushed underneath us. All of us, excluding Jack and Lacey, stood on a metalic platform. The water carried us down the tunnels. I knew the leakage has already reached Jack and Lacey. I hope they're ok. The platform violently flowed with the water down the tunnels and we finally reached the locker room's trap doors. al the water was a glowing greenish-blueish... the figure's blood. I look up and see Lacey. I hold up my arms and she closes her eyes and falls. I catch her and set her on her feet.

'Where's Jack?' I asked. She points down the tunnel. I start to panic.

Jack's pov

After a few seconds of darkness, I hesitantly open one eye seeing a blueish-greenish glow around me. I opened both eyes and see I'm completely surrounded in water. I nearly yell for joy but, my lungs started burning and I needed air. I didn't know which way was up until my stone started to glow a brighter glow than all around me. I was shocked. Then, I heard a splash. I looked around then see a silhouette of a person. I swam over and I touched there shoulder. They whip around and my stone's glow shone on Kim's face. Her eyes widened and I heard her voice. I felt her arms around my neck as I tapped the bottom of the tunnel to push us back to the surface. Once we sucked in a deep breath of fresh air, I heard my name a thousand times. I looked up to see all of our friends standing on the platform they found. Kim jumped on it then I did.

'I cannot believe it! You're the first figure in all of history to be able to touch water!' Lacey yelled once she let go of me. I smiled. Then, I heard coughing. We all look over and see about ten people in the water.

'Hey!' I yelled. They all looked at us. I waved my hand as in saying to swim to us. They did. We helped each one on but four laid down. I sat by one.

'Who are you guys?' I asked.

'We used to be *cough* figures but the water came and *cough* changed us.' one said, she laid back down with a groan.

'And we don't know why we didn't turn to the figure's blood.' another finished. He just kept looking at me for an answer.

'Lacey?' I asked looking up to her.

'Well, some figures do have a resistant to water like Jack but they turn back to human. How long were you guys figures?'

'4 years.' the first one said. She said it like she was sorrowful.

'Me too we never knew each other though.' one finished.

'2.' the guy said

'We were turned with him.' three others said.

'6 years my brother was too.' one lady said.

'10.' A guy said who was standing up looking out deep into the water.

'54.' one said. She looked away as she did. Then, Lacey took a step closer to her trying to see her face.

'Ember?' she asked. I stood up. Then the girl looked down to Lacey with a sad hurt face.

'It is you!' she exclaimed.

'What's going on?' I asked. The two girls just stared... more like glared at each other.


	24. The Last Entry

**The Last Entry**

* * *

Jack's pov

I watched Lacey and this lady... Ember? talk... more like have a death stare battle. Finally, I pulled Lacey away from the trance before it sucked her in... literally.

'Lace, who is that?' I asked lowering to her height.

'Her name's Ember.' she muttered staring at the ground. I lifted her chin up with my hand to look at her eyes. After staring at her she finally gave in.

'Fine! I used to know her before we were taken captive and turned.' she exclaimed looking at her. I stood up. Ember was only a fraction of an inch shorter than me but at the same time, taller than Jerry and we always believe Jerry was taller than me... weird.

'How do you know Lacey?' I asked calmly. She shuddered and looked from me to Lacey and back to me over and over. I kept waiting not growing impatient one bit.

The young lady kept looking around trying to keep her gaze off me.

'Ember's my-' before Lacey could even finish, Ember came over and covered her mouth.

'Sorry she's a little talk happy,' she said roughly gesturing Lacey to stop talking.

'Jack, I'm glad you want to help but there's one problem.' I could feel all my friend's confused looks jump around. 'you're not 60 years old, you aren't even as old as I am, you just turned, oh and one more thing.' Ember looked down to Lacey. 'you're never going to be Lacey's father.' I felt everyone's including mine eyes widen. I heard a clicking noise from Ember and she brought her hand our from behind her back exposing a silver and bronze small type of machine. She clicked it smirking.

'JACK!' I heard Lacey's voice. Then, both of them, Lacey and Ember, fell down asleep. We all stared at them shocked.

'Is anyone as freaked out as I am right now?' I whispered from behind me and everyone violently nodded.

Kim's pov

'Jack, I want Lacey back so bad we need to hurry.' I said almost in tears... again. It's been about two days since the Ember... paranormally kidnapped Lacey. We were finally out of the psychopathic undergrounds and back at the dojo. We finally ate something for the first time in 48 hours and slept for that matter. We're going to get in trouble for skipping school. It's 2:45pm Monday afternoon and everyone's in the dojo's training room, even Chandler, J and X. We call J & X by their real names now.

Even from the past two days, we, by we I mean Jack and I, have discovered many new stunts or as others call them 'powers' Jack can do since he's a figure now. Well, it's been crazy to know that my fiancé, yes, I'm figuring out Jack's plan, is now a supernatural figure and has weird power stuff goin' on. Let's get a re-cap on the past few hours...

'Terra, you and Jerry go and search for the leader. By the way, we will now call him by his real name, Daemondei.' the two rushed off.

'How did you know that's his real name?' Kim asked.

'Oh, I met someone when I died.' I said looking into her eyes hopeful. Her bright green eyes widened.

'Ok, I need the rest of you to follow me except for Rudy and Chandler.' they all agreed and we raced along. As Jack drove his car, yes HIS car, he told everyone his plan. We all held our same code names. We were driving back to the forsaken underground wasteland but not planning to go inside the underground. We were aiming towards the portal. Jack stopped the car and we all jumped out and speed walked to the doors.

'Jack, how did you know this was here?'

'Well, I got a few,' he paused as he opened the doors, everyone walked in. 'answers from someone when I died.' my eyes lit up and I smiled. I walked in and he followed me. He flipped on a police flashlight and we cautiously walked down the tunnel. It looked like the tunnels under the underground. Then, I heard a 'UMPPF' and everyone stopped.

'Jack! Dead end!' Jerry's voice rang. Jack pulled his arm away from my waist and slipped through everyone.

'It cool Jer.' he muttered and he sounded as if he was holding something heavy. Then, I heard a click. The dead end split down the middle and two doors appeared. Light shined through and we all walked in. Apparently we were in the portals because it was beautifully... fake. There was light green grass supporting tall pine trees. The sky was a beautifully pinkish-purplish sunset shade and a huge, when I mean huge I mean bigger than star wars big. The huge sun set in the horizons and glowed a deep orange. Other planets or suns orbited that one and were as big as a regular sized sun. We walked in and almost instantly, I heard a shriek.

'JACK! What was that?' I yelled over the noise.

'Daemondei.' he muttered and we raced in, following the sound.

We raced through the trees. Milton was in the back, Eddie in front of him and Jack next to me as we sprinted. Then, we stopped dead in our tracks. Daemondei, Lacey, and Ember stood in a almost type of greenish-blueish force field. Lacey and Ember stood their with a fearful presence (yes I could feel it) while Daemondei held a smirk.


	25. Another 'Grand' Idea

**Another 'Grand' Idea**

* * *

Jack's Pov

Right when Daemondei smirked, I was already in the process of making another plan. But, I was interrupted by a sound of a jumbo jet flying by but, the force field was instantly gone.

'NO!' I heard Daemondei yell. I smiled and Lacey ran to us. She fell against me and I caught here.

'Don't let him touch you you'll go under his trance. Stare at him with you icy blue eyes then he'll go under a trance she muttered very quickly. I smiled glad Ai caught that and turned on my, 'leaning towards a zombie but targeting vampire' look on. My face became paler and my eyes went totally blue. Daemondei tried to look and run away but Lacey pounced over and used her abnormal strength to keep him down.

"Daemondei." I whispered sternly and he looked at me. His eyes glazed over and he relaxed into my gaze. Lacey let go but still stood by him just incase. 'Take your figures to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo in Seaford Mall."

"Ok." he muttered dazed. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Then, he started to walk as if he was sleepwalking towards the underground. Ember and I pushed our anger at each other aside and we all followed him after I answered their questions,

"Because, I need we need to eat!" I exclaimed gesturing to me and Lacey. She smiled excitingly. We all were following Daemondei when we all whip around. The sound of limbs of a tree breaking off sounded and Terra and Jerry fell out of the tree.

"When did you guys get up there?!" I exclaimed.

"Well, you asked us to find the leader so, we did but you guys beat us to him so we killed the force field." Terra replied proudly.

"Thank you guys so much! Once we're back at the dojo, teach me!' I said sarcastically. She smiled and we all followed Daemondei.

Daemonei opened the doors where the remaining figures were trapped and they mobbed out but calmed when they saw Daemondei.

'Go to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo in Seaford Mall.' he muttered still dazed. They all looked at him like he was psycho but shrugged it off and obeyed.

'Wow, nice job Jack.' I heard Kim in my head.

'Yup, I'm pretty awesome.' I thought back.

'Yah right. Let's go.' she thought. She stepped by me and we walked behind everyone.

'Mercury, headed back over with an average of 100 figures get the cans ready.' I said into the earpiece.

'Copy.' Rudy sighed.

'Cans?' Kim asked.

'Lacey taught me a few tricks about figures.' I replied. She looked excited.

'Ok, Jerry, Eddie, I want you two to place five dynamites spread out all over the underground.' I said.

'AWESOME!' they exclaimed spontaneously and ran off.

'I cannot believe you gave them that job!' Kim yelled.

'Yah but they need to know we trust them some time!' I replied.

'We do?!' Everyone exclaimed.

'Hey! Be nice!' I yelled. They all smiled and laughed.

The next few minutes, no one said anything and tiredly followed the slow figures to the stairway when we heard a loud clanking noise from behind. I whip around and se Jerry and Eddie racing frantically towards us.

'GET OUT!' Jerry screamed and everyone yelled and in a single-file line exited up the stairs.

'I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO LIGHT THEM!' I yelled.

'WE DIDN'T!' Jerry yelled back over the noise. Well, it's the underground anything could happen. Once everyone was on the staircase and almost everyone outside, the fire spread over the piping room. I was a little scared we wouldn't make it.

'HURRY!' I screamed passed Kim, up so everyone could hear me. Then, me and Kim, who were at the very end, reached the door way. After Kim jumped out, I slammed the doors behind me and turned to everyone.

'Keep an eye on figures much?' I asked and pointed down the street. All 100 of hem were almost to the next street. We raced over.

'Milton! Take my car to the dojo!' I yelled tossing the keys to him. He nodded and raced over to the black mustang.


	26. Ember's Story

**Ember's Story**

* * *

Jack's Pov

Once we arrived at the dojo, I swung open the doors and ignored the weird glares from people shopping. The figures walked in and I instantly heard the same screaming. I yelled and fell to my knees. I looked up and Kim was on hers in front of me. We stood up.

'JACK!' Rudy's voice rang, 'Open the stone!' I instantly did and all to figure liquid from the figures drained into the stone.

'Wait, how did you kill them?' Jerry asked.

'Silly sting kills them. Chandler and Rudy attacked them when they entered the training room.' I said.

'That's awesome! Wait, does it hurt you?' he finished. I was about to reply but Kim jumped in.

'Let's just say it does, he's already died once this week.' everyone laughed.

We all walked into the training room and relaxed. Milton and Eddie sat against the back wall by the big door. Jerry, Terra, and Chandler stood by the lockers. Lacey and Jackie were talking in the foyer and Rudy and Ember were talking by the trophies. Me and Kim sat on the bench watching everyone.

'So, I guess it's over now huh?' Kim asked. I looked at her.

'Well, most of it.' I muttered. She looked up to me and after a few seconds smiled. I slipped my hand into hers and we stood up walking onto the mats.

'Now, I need a few answers.' I said loud enough for everyone to hear me.

'Here we go.' Ember whispered while turning towards us. Everyone stood on the mats around us.

'Ember.' I said sweetly turning to her she shrugged.

'Ok, here it is. The whole story nothing left out.' I smiled as she said that.

'You may all want to sit down.' she smirked. We all smiled and sat in front of her as she stood up.

'Here it goes...'

Terra's pov

The heat of the sun beat down on my soft skin as I raced through the trees. I laughed as I heard my best friend's laughter. I felt a strong grip around my waist and I was fling around.

'You're too slow you know that?' his voice whispered into my hair.

'Heck no.' I exclaimed and popped out of his grasp. I raced to the town and ran into the dinner. I sat on the plush red stool that stood behind a metalic bar and asked for Rachel. My sister.

'Hey Rach.' I gasped.

'Are ya ok? Ya look like ya've been runin' a mile!' her thick southern accent always made me smile. Then, I pointed to the door and as if right on que, Kyle walked in.

'Oh!' she whispered turning to make my usual, a banana milkshake.

'You can't just run like that.' he muttered.

'Yah I can. I think I just made it clear that the famous quarterback of Tennessee high school Kyle Haas is slower than a normal country girl who does nothing but go to school and write all day!' I exclaimed over the whole dinner. Everyone cheered and some laughed. Kyle smiled and rolled his eyes. He's one of the most famous people in Nashville.

'I can't believe ya let lil' Ember beat ya! Ya'll gotta go and make some sorta contesting the high school guys 'gainst girlies and see who'll be faster!' me and Kyle smirked deviously at each other.

'Oops... I think I just started somethin' no one would want da happen.' Rachel muttered.

'C'mon! Racing party at Tennessee high!' I yelled everyone cheered and many of them followed us out of the dinner. I was excited for the upcoming events.


	27. Back In The 60's

**Back In The 60's**

* * *

Ember's pov** (Sorry, in the last chapter it was supposed to be Jack/Ember's pov's)**

I heard the cheers of the students and citizens of the small Tennessee city echo around me as I stood at the starting line. I looked to my right and saw Kyle in position to take off. I returned his smirk. Then, everything grew quiet. BANG! The gun blasted and we both took off. I couldn't help but laugh. I mean, he was distracting me! Kyle kept acting like he quite or tripped but, he never knew I wasn't even going half as fast as I'm able to. I ripped my speed out and took off. I heard his, 'HEY!' and his footsteps speed up. I couldn't help but die of laughter after I crossed the finish line before the cocky quarterback.

'You so know you're so full of yourself right?' I asked in a gasp.

'PFFF! Yah right!' Kyle exclaimed breathing so much more heavily than I. He stood up normal and held his hand out.

'Just because I know it's true.' I muttered.

'Dang right it's true!' I exclaimed as I returned his handshake.

'Ember Liane is faster in the one fourth of a mile sprint than I, Kyle Halvereze.' he pronounced loud enough for everyone to hear him. (AN:/ Pronounced: Hal-wear-ez) I laughed. But, my laugh disappeared and our attention turned to the sounds of screaming. We both looked around and no one was in sight, but I could still hear the screaming.

'AHHH! Can't you hear that?!' I exclaimed. Kyle looked at me with fright.

'What are you talking about?' he asked putting a hand on my extended elbow. I held my hands on my head.

Then, everything went black.

(Kim's pov: I closed my eyes and smiled in imagining all this. It reminds my exactly of me and Jack's friendship... even the part with the screaming.)

Ember's pov

I woke up to the sound of many, many hurried voices. I flipped my eyes open and noticed I was lying on my side. I sat up and looked around. Many other girls were running around, pacing, crying, talking, freaking out, closing down around me. I noticed we were in a very weird style of locker rooms. I saw a lady close to my age sitting, curled up in the corner. I knelt in front of her.

'Please don't hurt me!' she screamed falling back as far into the corner as possible.

'Of course I won't. I just need to know where we are?' she just starred at me scared fighting tears with all her will-power. I stood up after a sigh of sorrow. I turned around and noticed how I haven't seen any of these girls before. I walked up to one sitting in a windowsill not as freaked out as the last one, but in shock.

'What happened?' I asked. Her head whipped towards me and met my gaze. It felt as if the glared into my soul.

'Haven't you seen to whole thing?! At least you're one of the one's who survived.' she snapped back and jumped off storming to another room. I shrugged and sat against the wall. I snap my eyes shut and remember the terrible screams I heard before I passed out. What made me pass out? I remember a few images though. One picture:

I was looking upwards but, I heard Kyle's, Rachel's, and many more un-familiar screams. I tried to move but it felt like I was paralyzed. Then, I felt a pain and everything went black.

Second picture:

I felt a piercing sting on my stomach and whipped my eyes open gasping for air. I saw many soldier like figures running around tending patients as if this were a hospital, one thing, the patients were literally chained to the beds. Screams crept into my head and I yelled as I passed out wanting to stay awake.

I opened my eyes and looked around the locker rooms of paranoia. I spotted a little girl hiding behind the edge of a wall looking at me curiously. Tear stains streaked her face and she held a teddy bear up to her neck. I slowly stood up and approached her. I heard her faint gasp and she ran a few yards away to the other side of the particular room. I chuckled and slipped through the many girls. Finally, I reached the little one. Her long black her floated gently at her waist and her pale face lit up as she saw me.

'Hello.' I whispered slowly. She flinched at my voice but looked back at me. I sat in front of her. She scooted a little closer and sat like me never taking her eyes off mine. I made myself sure I wouldn't.

'Where are we?' I asked her sweetly.

'Haven't you seen?' she asked surprised. Then, her eyes widened.

'You're Ember Liane! The leader has been trying to find you. Hurry, we must get you out of here.' she exclaimed. She jumped up extending her hand out. I grabbed it confused but just went along. Once I stood up and looked down at her, still holding onto her hand, she whipped away. I followed the quick girl as she snaked through the other kidnapped.

'Where are we going?' I asked her.

'Just follow me.' she whispered. I just shrugged and kept following. I never knew these locker rooms were built this deep. Then, I noticed we were so deep, there were no more prisoners. The girl collapsed to her knees and started rubbing the floor.

'What are you looking for?' I whispered. She never answered. A few seconds later, she stopped and pressed down. I latch came up and she pulled it up exposing a secret door. She looked up at me and smiled. I held two thumbs up. She grabbed my left hand and almost pulled me to my face in urge of getting me out of here.

We stopped dead in hearing screaming and thundering footsteps.

'They're looking for you.' she whispered. The girl slammed the door shut and we raced down seven steps. Lanterns glowed in the long tunnels so we could see.

'Wait.' I said pulling my hand out of hers. She looked at me scared.

'First off, I want to know where we are.' I muttered.

'We're in the underground-'

'Where is it?'

'Underneath a burned down school.' she replied as if she were sad.

'Ok, second, why do they want me?' I asked.

'They turned you into a figure.' she replied. I was now confused.

'What is that?' I asked scared.

'It's another supernatural figure. You're not a human you died but, you came back as a figure just like a vampire or a werewolf.' ok, I was now freaked out.

'Ok, third, where are you taking me?'

'Away from here.' I looked into her eyes. I heard footsteps above us. I guess there's no turning back. So I trusted her. I ran and followed her down the long tunnels.

* * *

'Over the next few weeks me and that one girl were hiding from the leaders.' I said.

'Really? What did you guys eat?' Eddie asked. I saw Jack roll his eyes.

'And where did you guys sleep?' Milton asked.

'Keep all questions and comments at the end of the story.' Kim exclaimed sarcastically.

'Yah, I'm almost done!' I smiled and started again...

* * *

Finally, after a full three weeks, me and the girl escaped out of the underground. We grew full trust in each other and never went out of each other's sight.

But, one night, we were sleeping in our usual hideout and two guards found us. They took me away but, kept the girl their.

'WAIT! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!' I screamed trying to get out of the guard's tough grasp.

'LACEY!' I heard her.

* * *

'That's how I met Lacey.' I muttered and everyone stood up.

'Wow. I can't believe you guys knew each other.' Kim said.

'Yah, well this is where it gets worse.' I muttered and stepped aside letting Lacey tell the rest.

'Ok, I have another question,' Jack said. 'What happened to all the captives?'

'I guess I have to answer this one.' Lacey shrugged and unwillingly started talking.


	28. Broken With Guilt and Hurt

**Ok... just make it clear, in the last chapter they were in the underground only for a fraction of the time. If you don't understand, I describe it better in this chapter. Enjoy :)**

**Broken With Guilt and Hurt**

* * *

Lacey's pov

I stared out the window, sitting on my mattress which laid on the floor, tucked away from the sun rays. The sky was bright but inside was dark. I was tired of it. Then, something caught my eye. Five kids my age were playing outside. I recognized them. They were the ones who acted like they loved me and cared but no, they abandoned me at the school. The school aI burned down last night. I stood up and crept out the door. I felt my sweaty hair plaster my face and sway by my waist taping the sides of my white laced nightgown. As I walked, I felt eyes on me. It wasn't an odd feeling considering people hate me and just stare at the obscure eight year old, but it was different. I pushed it to the back of my mind. I placed my hand on the old rusted doorknob of this old abandoned two story town house. As I turned it, a deep creaking noise escaped the frail door. When I opened it, I hid behind it just incase someone was walking by and notice me emerging from this junkyard I call home. Thankfully, no one noticed. No one cared. I walked out and closed it quickly. As I whipped around and quickly shuffled down the sidewalk, the eerie eyes came back. every few seconds, I'd turn to see if someone was following me but no one was there. Finally, I arrived at the building I once called school, but just over a matter of time it turned to a pile of ruble all because of me. I smirked and crept up the mound of ashes. But, one thing stood out, a small flash of light. I kneeled down and touched the dirty blond object. It was soft. I wrapped my fingers around it and pulled up a light brown teddy bear. I smiled at the sight but it quickly faded. Whose was it? Was the child in the school as it burned? I pushed the fears back and squeezed it to my chest realizing it was my only love. I ran down and off the still raining ashes and strolled across the gray crispy grads back to sidewalk. I had decided on someing. I would never be on the former school's grounds again. As I walked, I studied the toy in my hands. It was covered gray ash, held a torn ear, but what stood out was it's stitched smile. It never faded. I didn't want mine to fade after seeing this. But, it did as I felt the eyes return. I slowly looked up and as two soldiers looked to me, my walk turned to a dead glued to the grown stiffness. Then, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and everything went black.

I woke up to the sound of a scream. Opening my eyes, I felt something lodged in between my arm and hip. I pulled it up and noticed it was that brown teddy bear. I held it up and smiled at it. I needed to name him. But, my thoughts were interrupted by more screaming. I sat up and noticed I was laid on the sidewalk. To my right and left more girls laid down. But, to the front, four soldiers were attempting to pry two girls away from each other. One looked to be my age and another 18. I frowned. I laid back down and closed my eyes thinking of a plan to escape this kidnap. Then, I heard two soldier's screams from my left. Along with most of the other lying girls, I looked and noticed two soldiers yelling at a girl who just slept. Maybe trying to wake her up? I don't know. Then, I heard, what I thought to be the sleeping girl's name, Ember Liane. She's probably the one holding us up. I laid back down and wanted to fall asleep and wished to wake up away from this torture.

I opened my eyes and I was in a weird truck. Every girl was crying, pacing, in shock or just plain freaked out. Then, in the very back of the arm-like truck, that same sleeping girl laid int he back. I rose to all fours and crawled to her. As a sat down, I hears her faint but steady breathing. She looked so peaceful. I wish I would look, and feel like that. Then, the truck stopped making the young lady crash into me and I fell onto my back. Some other girl fell on my leg. I thought she fell from thousand leagues up from the piercing pain zipping through my body. I shook it off and just followed the girls and went along with the soldier's lead. Finally, we were all place in a shoulder to shoulder line as the guards paced in front of us.

'Now,' one started obviously the general or leader of this sinister scheme. 'You are all probably wondering what you lass' are doing here.' I felt gazes thrown around the premises of a ground I had decided to never step foot on this morning. 'No harm will come to you if you do as we command. Now,' he stopped walking and stood facing the middle of the line of terrified girls peering deep into each one's soul. 'Please tell me, who was strong enough to demolish this school?' my heart stopped. I was trying so hard to not make contact with his eyes. I peered across the trashy ruble and noticed, more soldiers were dong the same thing with other captives. I guessed they took to boys over there. But, I was cut from my thoughts as I felt every eye on this side of the former school yard stare deeply at me.

'Answer the question!' I heard a soldier yell, not the leader. Then, something happened I never wanted to. The leader walked over and knelt to my hight to look into my eyes. I couldn't help but stare back as I folded the bear tighter into my chest, if it was possible.

'Put her with the others.' he muttered and I instantly felt two strong hands grip my boney arms. I didn't scream move. I never took my glare off the leader's eyes until I noticed half of the girls, including me, were thrown back into the truck but, the others were released and they raced off. I was a little more scared but, it wasn't anything worse than what I've been around before. I realized this would be a long trip, so I crawled over to the same sleeping lady and slept by her making sure not to touch her.

I opened my eyes and noticed the truck stopped there were only a few of us compared to the last set of captives but one question came to mind, where was the sleeping girl? I stood up and hopped off the truck yanking out of the soldier's grasps. We sulked in a single file line and they lead us to a deserted, in the middle of no where shack type of thing. I pretended to not know where I was, even though I knew the exact location, exact time and exact shack. Yes, I've been everywhere. Then, they locked us in a room and I realized we were locked up in the locker rooms. Then, the light flashed on showing a white polished floor, five sinks, and a huge mirror above them. Across from that wall, there were many showers and changing rooms were place creating some sort of maze. But, I was the only on who know of the secret behind them. I was snaking through the tension of other girls trying to get to a deserted wall. Once I was leaned up against it, I closed my eyes. I pressed the teddy bear's left paw between my left fingers tighter. I opened my eyes and whipped around the corner still hiding half of my body from the other side. I noticed a familiar girl sitting against the wall across from me. She had blazing blue eyes. Then, our gazes met. I was instantly shaken. She stood up and tried to reach me. I flinched and ran to the other side sinking into the back dark corner. No one came at me with love before so, what was she doing? Just that? Or just the opposite? But, I saw her eyes emerge from the hundred girls and sit down in front of me. I watched her every move.

'Hello.' she whispered slowly. I was scared wanting to escape but, miraculously stood still never taking my gaze off hers, hers mine.

'Where are we?' she asked. My eyes widened.

'Haven't you seen?' I asked surprised. Then, my eyes widened.

'You're Ember Liane! The leader has been trying to find you. Hurry, we must get you out of here.' I exclaimed realizing it was the sleeping girl. How could I forget that easy? I jumped up and extended my hand out for her to grab it, Where did that come from?! She hesitantly grabbed it confused but just went along. Once she stood up, she looked down at me. I whipped away abandoning her gaze. I lead her through the confused teens and children.

'Where are we going?' She asked obviously scared.

'Just follow me.' I whispered. I heard a gasp escape her lips. I smirked at the sound. I remembered we were in the shack's locker rooms which are so long. Since they were underground, they stretched across a mile and secret tunnels were placed that connected the burnt school's underground tunnels and locker rooms. Then, I noticed we were so deep, there were no more prisoners. I smiled and knew we were in the right place. I fell to my knees and searched for the secret door hidden in the sparkling clean white locker room floor.

'What are you looking for?' Ember whispered. I never answered. I didn't want to. If I did, I'd have to explain the whole long story and I wouldn't want to get in that considering we were in a supernatural crises. A few seconds later, I felt the latch. A latch came up and I pulled it up exposing the secret door. I smirked at the lady. She stupidly held two thumbs up. I just frowned and grabbed her left hand and almost pulled her to her face in urge of getting her out of here.

We stopped dead in hearing screaming and thundering footsteps.

'They're looking for you.' I whispered. I whipped around and slammed the door shut and we raced down seven steps. Lanterns glowed in the long tunnels so we could see.

'Wait.' Ember exclaimed pulling my hand out of mine. I looked at her confused.

'First off, I want to know where we are.' She muttered.

'We're in the underground-'

'Where is it?'

'Underneath a burned down school.' I replied not wanting to bring it up.

'Ok, second, why do they want me?' Ember asked. She was getting on my nerves, but she did deserve to know.

'They turned you into a figure.' I said. I apparently confused her.

'What is that?' She asked scared.

'It's another supernatural figure. You're not a human you died but, you came back as a figure just like a vampire or a werewolf.' ha! You should have seen her face! It was absolutely priceless. But, she'd get used to being a figure. I have been one for the past few hours since they injected me but, it's still comfortable.

'Ok, third, where are you taking me?'

'Away from here.' I looked into her eyes. I heard footsteps above us. I guess there's no turning back. She followed me down the tunnels and we came upon a good resting place. I was now furious. It took us three full weeks to get her out! I felt guilty. I lead the soldiers to her sending them secret messages to follow us. They took her and kept me. She never knew.


	29. Confessions With Decisions

**Confessions With Decisions **

* * *

Jack's pov

'So, how did Ember find out?' I asked shocked, confused, angry... ok let's just say mixed emotions about this. Jackie and Terra looked down spontaneously.

'Guys?' Kim asked apparently noticing too.

'Yah, they told me.' Ember whispered. Terra glared at her.

'Ok, then how did Terra and Jackie know you guys?' I asked. The four girls stared at each other.

'FINE! I'll tell!' Terra exclaimed, letting the suspense take her away.

Terra's pov

'Remember when Lacey told about the two girls fighting to get to each other?' I asked. Jack nodded.

'Well that was us. Ok so you guys know where we were taken how we got there and all that jazz, here's what happened during the three weeks the two went missing...

* * *

'TERRA!' Jackie, my younger sister, exclaimed grabbing my attention. She'a been eavesdropping, stealing, and escaping the guards in the lockers ever since the day we were locked here. We've been here for a week and the guards are just now noticing Lacey and Ember's disappearance when all the other girls noticed it five days ago. We dared to tell them. 'Terra! They said they found a message from Lacey in the tunnels!' I was confused.

'What tunnels?' I asked. She shrugged her shoulders. I rolled my eyes then tightened them closed trying to remember that one day. Then, I flashed them open.

'I saw Lacey lead Ember down there.' I pointed in between the middle two showers. I got up from the corner I sat in and heard my sister's footsteps right behind me. I kept about the locker rooms trying to spot any abnormal things. Then, I was distracted and just wanted to figure out how far down these go! Then, at the end of the broad locker rooms, there was another strand of five sinks and a wide mirror above them. I looked around the walls, ceiling and floor but couldn't find anything until I heard Jackie's voice.

'Terra!' I whip around and followed her point. A light perimeter of a secret door drew across the floor.

'Great job Jack.' I said using her nickname. I pressed on it trying to find the sweet spot then, I felt the floor cave in. I pressed harder and a latch popped up. I smiled at Jack and pulled the latch exposing a secret door.

'Ok,' I whispered turning to Jackie seriously. 'Don't yell or talk loud you may whispered but that's it. I bet Lacey and Ember are down here and I doubt they'll want us to follow them so, be hidden and quiet.' she nodded and we crept in. Once we were comfortable standing in the tunnels we started walking. I felt a tap on my arm and I looked down to Jackie who was trying to give me a lantern for us to see. She apparently grabbed it from the wall considering there was an empty space there. I shook my head. She looked confused but put it back. I knelled to her hight.

'We don't want any attention brought to us.' I whispered into her ear she nodded and we pressed on. Over the next tow hours we were walking down the tunnels until we came up to a corner and I noticed a piece of white. I walked up and felt Jackie's gaze. I pulled the piece of paper out and noticed it was a note. It read:

Just go towards the school's underground. Ember will be there. You will certainly catch her.

-Lacey

My eyes widened and my jaws locked with anger. I slipped the paper back to it's spot stupidly and stalked on with Jack by my side asked many questions. She finally stopped realizing I was mad. Another hour of silence went by and I noticed a bright fire. We hid behind a rock and I looked over, seeing Lacey and Ember. I smirked.

'We found them.' I whispered as quietly as I could to Jack. She smiled. I watched and eavesdropped.

'When do we leave?' Ember asked.

'After diner. We need to hurry.' Lacey muttered.

'Yah because you're wanting to get rid of her as quick as possible!' my mind screamed. I leaned against the rock and we sat their until I noticed the fire gone. We snuck around the rock and nothing was insight except for another note. I picked it up off the ground. It read:

In two weeks we will arrive at the school. Little princess here is tired and slow.

-Lacey

I was now furious. I grabbed Jackie's hand surprisingly gently and we quietly followed the two secret enemies.

After two more weeks of the same process, I noticed something and apparently Jackie did too. We never ate or slept. Come to think of it, I could tell that Ember and Lacey did but not because they had to. How did I feel that? I don't know. Something tells me we're supernaturally different. Finally, the day of the betrayal comes.

'LACEY!' I heard Lacey yell finally telling poor Ember her name. I hope Ember's safe. Two soldiers we with Lacey.

'You're free to go the the school's underground since you turned in our prize possession.' one soldier muttered. I closed my eyes shut completely angry at Lacey.

'Thank you.' she said and walked down the tunnel towards us.

'Stay here don't follow me.' I whispered to Jackie. She nodded. I looked and right as I did Lacey's head turned to us. I tackled her down and pinned her hands above her head. Apparently the soldier already left because if he hadn't, we would have been caught from the yells. I looked deep into Lacey's green darkened, guilty eyes.

'I've followed you for the past three weeks.' I said, teeth clenched.

'How couldn't have I felt you?!' she exclaimed.

'I don't know. Why should I care?' I muttered. Then, a plan struck me. She was released to the underground. A smirk settled on my face and soon after, Lacey's settle one turned into a scared glare.

* * *

'So, to sum things up,' I muttered, 'I kidnapped Lacey to the underground. About 20 years later she escaped, but she stayed hidden in the underground.' Jack looked like he was about to overpower Lacey in questions of confusion but I cut him off, 'Because she believed she could achieve it back and be ruler of it. What do I mean by that? Well, I told Jackie that she had to find Ember and bring her back to the underground. About two weeks later, she arrived with Ember and all the other girls. They were figures so as Jackie. Then K realized that, that's what kept us alive during those 3 weeks. We were supernatural like I concluded. So, since I had hundreds, maybe thousands of figures, Ember, Jackie and the leader who created the figure on my side, I wanted to find Lacey and turn her to my side. If she refused, I would have to get rid of her by casting her into the portals and she'd have to find another world to live in. Now,' I looked towards Jack and Kim mainly, 'why I dragged you two into this was because I was in search of some very good focused fighters that could control themselves properly and could work greatly together. I chose you two because you guys are just that. Why did I need fighters though? I wanted back up just in case the leader turned against me considering he wasn't totally on my side but not rejecting it and just incase Lacey had her own secret figures.' I took a deep breath and a few seconds later, Jack spoke.

'So, all this happened just because a crazy guy wanted to create a new supernatural thing that was good unlike vampires, zombies, or werewolves?' I nodded my head.

'Well, that apparently was a bad choice.' Jerry muttered making us laugh. I was the first one to stop and I looked over the people in the room, I noticed, they were my first real friends... except for Lacey but we will sort things out alone. Once the laughing died down, Jack spoke again.

'I still can't believe you chose us? Are we really that awesome?' everyone sighed, 'UH-HU!' and nodded. Jack smirked. Kim rolled her eyes.

'So, I was wanting to know if...' Jackie started and hesitated. Once everyone's eyes were on her she finished, 'if we could just get along and forget about all the underground junk?' we all swapped gazes and nodded with laughs and 'yes'"

* * *

**Guess what? I'm almost done! xD watch out for my sequel to this! It's majority of chapters is on a certain family are you excited as I am? **


	30. The Best Years

**Ok... this is like a 'summary' or bridge to the last chapter of my book which is 31. I will be finished today and will post my sequel tonight. Enjoy :)**

**The Best Years**

* * *

Jack's pov

These past few weeks has been one of my favorite weeks in all my life. I got to meet Lacey, a supernatural figure. I met the girls, Ember, Terra, and Jackie. Jackie's awesome she calls herself my mini-me. Everyone calls her Jack as well so whenever someone yells Jack confusion arises... mainly from Jerry. Finally, I talked to Kim and guess what? We're getting married in a few months. Right after that, we'll be adopting Lacey. Terra and Jackie will be living at the dojo until they find a house of their own. Not until a few days ago did all of us learn that Chandler was their cousin. Jerry has been being... Jerry now because of that.

'Hey Jack!' I heard Kim's voice. I whipped around from the little kids attempting to 'go all Jack' on a dummy as they call it. It's been a month since the whole underground incident. Terra, Chandler, and Jackie live in a new house. Rudy excepted kindergardeners to come into the dojo while me and my friends are junior leaders. These little kids are awesome! They would run up to each other and exclaim, 'Just watch me! Today I'm going to go all Jack on the dummy!' They're cute. I looked at Kim. 'Rudy said three kids are coming today and they will join. He wants you to make room in the lockers.' she said looking up from her clip board every few seconds.

'Ok.' I replied smiling as I walked past her.

Kim's pov

Once Jack left, I watched the kids. Cole, the oldest of Jack's group, acts as if he's the leader whenever Jack's not around but out of his group, I'd personally make Ava the leader. She can kick his butt! She reminds me of me when I was that age.

Rudy assigned me as a 'filer' as the boys call it. I always print, file and copy paperwork for the kids' attendance. I do have my own group and train them but that's only on weekends. The kids here definitely remind me of our friends and I hope it will stay that way.

Jerry and Terra will be getting married in a year and Milton along with the other kids in the dojo are going to throw them the 'best dojo wedding ever' as they call it. I hope Milton's wedding planning skills are better than when he planned Bobby's.

Finally, after many months of planning, filing, and persuading, Rudy handed the dojo to Jack. Since Jack owns the dojo now, he made me and the other three trainers. So, everything's been going great at the dojo... until now.


	31. Party During School

**Party During School **

* * *

_Two years later_

Kim's pov

Pain blasted up through my whole body for the millionth in three weeks, but this time, it hurt more than ever. I stood up and instantly went for my phone. I called Grace and she arrived less than five minutes later. While I waited, I went into the bathroom. I was sick. Again. Great. Then she burst in the bathroom.

'Oh no! C'mon Kimbo.' she exclaimed and helped me to the car. Once we arrived at the hospital, I was sent to my own room and bed.

'Are you sure?' I asked the doctor scared.

'Yes. You will be off work for two weeks and if you don't feel normal up 'til then, I'll give you more time. I'm sorry.' He gave a very weak smile and walked out of the room. My eyes were wide with shock. Then, I heard a voice and that's when I noticed my nurse. She walked in.

'Mrs. Anderson?' my gaze fell on her, 'You can be released do you want me to contact anyone?' I snapped out of it.

'No thank you.' I replied with no smile even though I tried to with all my soul. I stood up off the bed and walked out with her into the busy hospital hallways. I instantly smelt the aromas of regular medicine and hospital drugs. I turned my head to the left and saw Grace. Through my expression she knew what happened. She hugged me and we both cried. After a few seconds she asked,

'Do you want me to take you home?'

'No I'll call Jack.' her eyes widened. 'I have to.' she smiled and hugged me bye then, walked down the long hall. I turned away from her to face the elevator. Right as I did, it opened and many people got off it. But, the last person was someone I didn't want to see yet. Jack.

'I'm in trouble.' I thought forgetting the figure power's annoying powers.

'Why yes, yes you are.' he thought back but I met him in the middle and hugged him. I let go and looked up at him. His eyes were angry, loving, but what hurt me the most was that they had a flame of hurt.

'I'm sorry.' I muttered.

'Kim-.'

'I know it's just that I was scared because you said you wanted me to be careful. And our friends are crazy about it, then the doctors overwhelm me with questions, tests and doctory stuff and-' he cut me off and kissed me. He pulled away and looked at me.

'It's ok.' We both smiled and then walked hand in hand to the elevator.

* * *

'Would you have told me if I hadn't found out this way?' Jack asked taking one hand off the steering wheel. He looked to the road then back at me then to the road again.

'Yah. I was planning on tonight when you came home from the dojo.'

'I was wondering why you never showed up. How long has it been?' he asked.

'Three weeks.' I heard him either sigh or groan.

'How long have you known?'

'Just this morning.' We were silent until we got home. Once we got inside, I walked to the kitchen and got some water. My stomach hurt like crazy still. I felt Jack's hand on my shoulder and just a second later he turned me around and kissed me. After what felt like forever, he pulled away at the sound of the door opening and slamming shut.

'Lacey!' I heard Jack call. I looked at the time. 2:30 why was she home so early. Jack walked out of the kitchen and I followed. I heard the elevator doors shut and she rode to her room.

'Lacey get down here.' Jack thought as a sigh with no anger.

'No.' she thought back almost screaming and sounded like she was crying. I looked at Jack scared and we both went onto the elevator.

We walked to Lacey's room and opened the door. Her backpack was thrown across the room nearly everything spilling out, her shoes made two holes through her closet door. But, once our gaze fell on her bed, I was sad, scared and hurt. Lacey's tiny body was curled up in a ball totally in the back corner with the blanket around her and her hair was draped around it. Jack stood there as I walked and sat on the bed.

'What is it Lace?' I asked.

'Why would you care? You know that no one-'

'Lacey. We've been through this already. What happened at school?' I interrupted her. She pulled down the blanket. Black tears stained her sweaty face.

'The same exact thing.' she answered apparently mad now. I looked at Jack scared. He came and sat down across from me by Lacey.

'Lace, that happens at school. You know it happened to me and Kim?' he said. She looked at me like I was crazy.

'Why would anyone do that to you?' she asked surprised.

'It's true.' I replied simply.

'Lacey, I don't things to start falling like they did before. We've built up love, so we won't go back to breaking it.' Jack said. Lacey made a weak smile.

'Why do you think those kids ignore you?' I asked.

'Because they only like themselves.' she answered getting annoyed.

'Who's fault is that?' I finished. She thought about it.

'Their parents.' Jack finished. Lacey smiled knowing what we meant.

We both hugged her and we went back downstairs. My phone started ringing.

'Hello?' I answered picking it up.

'Kim! Oh hurry I tried calling Jack but he wouldn't answer!' It was Julie's voice.

'What happened?' I asked wondering if she was excited or scared.

'Come to the dojo. It's about the kids.' her voice was excited. I smiled.

'We'll be there in five minutes.' I hung up. Jack and Lacey stood in front of me expecting me to talk.

'What?' I asked backing away. They looked at me pleadingly.

'Get in the car.' they smiled and we drove to the dojo.

'What is going on?' Lacey exclaimed excitedly. We walked through the glass doors and Jack's energy level blasted through the ceiling. The kids were making their own tournament and people from the mall were watching them. Cole, Jack's oldest student, was pretending to the be the 'ref'. Once the fight that was going on ended, Cole spotted Jack and his eyes widened. He ran over.

'See?' the five year old asked.

'You guys did a great job!' Jack exclaimed walking fully into the training room.

'So you mean these kids put this together by themselves?' An older man asked walking up to Jack.

'Yes sir. I'm their sensei and guess what? I'm apparently still learning things about them.' then man chuckled.

'Why yes, that's what many sensei's say. Rudy Gillespie was your sensei right?'

'Yes sir for 7 years.'

'How long have you taken karate?'

'Since I was 6, but I stopped when I was ten because of some issues with other students. I moved here in Seaford when I was thirteen. Kim,' he turned to me and I flinched to face him when I heard my name. 'brought me to this dojo.' he smiled at me.

'Kim Anderson.' I said shaking his hand.

'Oh she's your wife too?' he asked.

'Yes and this is our daughter Lacey.' He said and Lace stepped forward in between us smiling.

'She knows karate too?' he asked.

'2nd degree black belt.' Jack said proudly.

'Dad.' Lacey whispered elbowing his side. The man laughed then finished,

'Well you guys have done a great job at this dojo.' we smiled and said our goodbyes. Most of the people have left and Jack walked up to Cole and Ava.

'His idea!' and 'Her idea!' rang the same time as they pointed to each other. Jack kneeled to their height and chuckled,

'You guys did a great job now, who really did this?'

'Me!' both of them rang. The three smiled and fell into a group hug. Jack got up and walked over to their parents telling them the kids were done with practice for the day. Once everyone except for us three, Milton, Julie and their daughter left, we headed back to our house with Julie and Milton. Once we got their, I was making some... was it diner or lunch? when Milton and Jack were talking.

'Jack, you've been a little dull all day are you ok?' Milton asked. Jack looked at me then turned back to Milton.

'Yah. Don't worry about it.' he said. We went back onto talking about regular things. Around 5pm, Julie and Milton went home with Caroline.

Jack's pov

Lacey did homework as me and Kim were on the third floor doing work. Kim was a writer too and she had some things to get done. I was at my computer trying to, one, finish some filing paperwork for the dojo, two ordering some new training supplies and three, trying to get this stalker to stop messaging me on msn! Goodness, ever since I became owner of the dojo, random people on msn would message me and talk like we've known each other for q long time. I just don't get freaks like that. Finally, I felt Lacey's presence leave and notice she was asleep. Kim's soon was gone too. I turn around in my chair and notice Kim asleep in hers. I smiled and walked over.

'Kimmy.' I said normally and quickly. She flinched.

'Kimmy.' I said slower.

'Kimmy!' I exclaimed not a yell but not a normal talk. She moved so quickly I couldn't defend myself. She grabbed my wrist and twisted it in a weird way.

'Don't call me that.'

'I can call you anything I want.' I said as if I lost all my breath. She let go.

'i wish I had those reflexes.' I muttered.

'Ha! I'm glad you don't she said back. She got up and we went to the first floor, into our bedroom and fell asleep, considering we were like walking zombies.

Kim's pov

I woke up to the sound of the front door shutting.

'Well then, bye to you too Lacey!' I thought.

'OOPS! Sorry! I'm late I'll come back!'

'Not it's ok have a good day!'

'Thanks mom.' she thought back and I sat up and noticed Jack was still asleep. Ok, what was he dreaming because my side hurts from SOMEONE KICKING ME! Ugh. I got up and went into the kitchen. I saw Jack's phone read:

Five new messages from: Jerry Martinez

I rolled my eyes in curiosity of what Jerry wants. I picked up the iPhone and was about to type in the last number of his code when I heard Jack's voice.

'What are you doing?' he stood leaning in the doorway of the kitchen. I nearly jumped out of my skins. I looked at him and he smiled walking over.

'Ok ninja, don't scare me.' he put his chin on my shoulder and his arms around my waist as we read Jerry's messages.

One:

My place at 8 total swagness

I smiled at his childlike Jerry...ness.

Two:

Bring Lacey. I talked to the principal of the school and she can leave early.

Three:

Where are yah guys?

Now I was anxious on what he wants.

Four:

Answer the phone

Five:

WAKE UPPPP! I smirked as Jack rolled his eyes.

'Casual Jerry.' Jack muttered as he went to the fridge.

'Do you still want to go?'I asked.

'Yah just to make an appearance.' he said pulling a glass down from the cabinet.

'Should we bring Lacey?' he asked.

'Let me see if she wants to go.'

'Lacey?' I thought

'Yah?' I heard her voice all the way from the school.

'Do you want to go to Avery's house right now?'

'What the heck? I'm at school!'

'I know Avery's not their is she?' I few seconds later, Lacey replied.

'No why not?'

'Party or get together thing at her house. Jerry talked to the principal to release you to his house because of it.'

'Ok! I'll be their in a few!'

'Tell the principal first!'

'Ok.' she whined.

'Yup she'll be here in a little while.' I told Jack.

'Ok let's get ready.' he said after taking the last sip of milk.

* * *

**I AM SUCH A LIAR! I kept saying this would be the last chapter but No... the next chapter is the last one :(**


	32. Almost Everything, Fights, Understanding

**Almost Everything, Fights, Understanding?**

* * *

Kim's pov

Ok, I can see now why Jerry wanted us to come to the party. There were six families invited including, Milton and Julie, Jack and I, Eddie and Grace, even Brody and Kelsey. Oh, things almost went down when Brody saw me. Wow I'm so glad Jack was here because if he wasn't Kelsey would probably have ran away, and as for Brody, he probably wouldn't have a head right now. I wonder why they held the party this early? I was talking to Grace and Terra when a pain went up my stomach again. I told them I needed to get a drink but instead I ran to the bathroom and got sick... again. Once I came out, I walked over and sat at the bar area across from where Jack stood behind the counter.

'Really? Again?' he thought.

'Well I thought the doctor said... um yah but apparently -I hope- it's not true.' I thought back he smiled.

'You know I can hear you?' we both heard Lacey's voice. We glared upstairs.

'What happened at the doctor? Why did Kim go? What happened to the baby?' me and Jack glared at each other.

'What happened?' Jerry asked, as if this happens a lot, while walking up and put his elbow on Jack shoulder.

'Lacey-'

'WAIT?!' Lacey's voice screamed. She raced down the stairs and looked up at us.

'What happened this morning?' she thought scared. I whipped back to Jack scared.

'No.' she thought tears streaming down her face.

'Go back upstairs Lacey.' I whispered. Lacey just whipped around and raced out the front door.

'I told you we should have told her!' Jack thought I whipped to him mad.

'Oh really? I don't remember that?' i thought.

'Yah, i knew she was going to act like this!' he thought in a yell.

'Stop it. I didn't even know that she knew about the baby in the first place.' I said furious. Jack walks over and stands in front of me.

'Kim, we told her.'

'No we didn't!' i thought.

'Yes.'

'No you did!' I thought in a yell while pointing at him. Terra, Jackie, and Jerry were the only ones who saw this and they were sad.

'Get in the car. I'm looking for Lacey.' Jack thought.

'No. You're going to tell me why and when you told Lacey-' Jack cut me off and whipped around to leave.

'Jack!' I exclaimed aloud. He turned and said bye to Jerry and the guys. Then, a pain, worse than any I had over the past months presses at my stomach. I yelled a little and sat down. Jack put a hand on my shoulder and spun me around. I looked scared into his eyes. His eyes turned from angry to sorrow.

'I'm sorry. I just forgot to tell her about the baby then, I didn't want to just come up to her and tell her her that you had a baby but now it's gone. I can't even put into words how bad it feels for me to do that.' he thought. I smiled and hugged him. Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder and Jack spun me around in my chair making me smile.

'What's going on?' Terra exclaimed over the music. I just noticed how loud it really was.

'Family stuff, you know, we're going to go and get back Lacey.' I exclaimed back over the music when the front door opened. I looked and saw Lacey. Her voice was in My head.

'No need.' she smiled. Her eyes were red but her smile was full of pride. She came over and hugged Jack and I.

'So, so you just want to finish this party?' she thought. We both said yes and we did.

All the kids, Lacey, Avery, some kids from the dojo, Caroline, Liam, and John were upstairs doing... kid's stuff. Milton, Julie, Grace, and Eddie were talking about... who knows what. Jack and I, Jerry and Terra were in the kitchen talking about karate stuff when Jack's phone rang.

'Hello?' he asked. He smiled and grabbed my hand. We walked to the backyard. The pool was shimmering and the plants smelt good.

'Is this Jack Anderson? Kim Anderson's husband?'

'This is he?' I looked at Jack confused.

'There has been a mistake.' Jack smirked at me, his eyes filled with joy, excitement, but most of all, love. He snapped his phone shut.

'Who was that?' I asked. I noticed his dullness was replaced with the Jack Anderson...ness I once knew.

'Just an old friend.'

'What did he want?' I asked now, more confused than ever.

'Oh, he was just explaining how much he loves surprises.' I looked at Jack as he smiled. I laughed a little wanting more, but he laughed too. He grabbed my hand and I looked down still wanting an answer. He kissed me and we walked back into the party. Oh, I love almost everything about Jack. Almost everything.

Here's the link to the sequel: s/8680409/1/Love-and-Hate

* * *

**soooo short but cute a cute way to end... right?**

**OK! I'm soooo sorry for all the fans but...I can't post the sequel until I get 100 total reviews. I know, bummer. But, if I don't get 100 by the end of this week, then I'll just post it. K? **

**Now... my next sequel is written different. It has many plots in it rather than just one. But, it moves all across the country and is a little bit more confusing. **

**Now... I need a poll my stupid 'polls' don't work so I need to do one in here. For the future, just in case if I want to add another kid in some where ;) what gender and/or name would you like for it? I already have an idea I just want to see if there are better ones out there. **

**I hope you like my sequel (hen I'm able ot post it) and please,keep reading and polling and... you know what? just do whatcha wanna ;)**

**chao for now!**

**your psycho author**

**Jack and Dylan: You've got that right!**

**~Montana xDxD**


End file.
